Forbidden Magic
by xStarletx
Summary: Merlin summons a Slayer to help destroy Nimeuh and gets more then what he bargins for. -- I'm terrible at Summaries, please read and Review --
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Magic

xxMedusaxx

Chapter 1 – The Summoning

** This is the only time i'm doing this -- I do not own Merlin or any of the characters - except for Crystal**

* * *

Merlin was still rather strained from his latest encounter with the witch Nimueh. The posion attempt had left him weak and worried. He looked up to Gaius and wondered how to approach the subject.

"No."Gaius suddenly stated not even looking up from the potion he was making.

"No what?" Merlin asked, trying to play inoccent.

"What ever you're thinking, No." Gaius repeated. Merlin hung his head, he didn't even get a chance to ask his question.

"You don't know what I'm thinking." Merlin countered, hopeing that Gaius would as what it was he actually was thinking.

"You want outside help to defeat Nimueh." Gaius replied. Merlin's mouth dropped open.

"How did you know that?" Merlin asked.

"Don't you have chores to do?" Gaius countered. Merlin frowned, he had no intention of answering that question, and then it hit him. He was late.

--

"You're late." Arthur called as Merlin rushed through the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm still rather tired." Merlin tried to explain, though Arthur should have understood, he was the one that went to save him from the poison.

"I get it, now clean up this mess." Arthur ordered. He was practicing his sword techniques. Merlin did as he was told, sweeping up the crumbs left from the lavish meal, and clearing away plates.

"I still don't know what that woman wanted from me." Arthur suddenly whispered.

"Uh, what woman?" Merlin asked.

"The woman that tried to stop me from getting your antdote. The witch woman. Why would she want me to fail? Why would she want to kill me?" Arthur asked.

"You're the only heir to Camelot of course." Merlin replied. Arthur stopped to stare at him.

"Yea but it didn't seem like that was the only thing she wanted. She had the chance to kill me, but left me to make my own fate. She said that it wasn't my destiny to die by her hand." Arthur reasoned. Merlin paused to think about this.

"Well then I don't know Arthur, but I'm sure you'll figure it out." Merlin reasoned, though he honesty hoped he wouldn't figure out the real reason behind the attack.

"What if she tries again? She a witch she could do anything." Arthur whispered.

"We need help." Merlin whispered more to himself then to Arthur.

"Yea, I think we do."

--

Merlin sat alone amoungst a pile of Gaius' books, he couldn't ask which book to look through for Gaius would only say no. He had started hours ago while Gaius was with King Uther, he had been through countless books and he had yet to find a proper summoning spell, or a demon who was strong and yet easily controlable. Merlin flipped through the pages of a large tome wondering when he'd find it, and then he stumbled upon a page.

"The Slayer." Merlin read. "A person of magical lineage, usually a powerful witch, that will hunt and destroy evil magical creatures. Not many exist, and the few that do are difficult to locate and are equaly as difficult to control."

Merlin read over the pages, taking in the steps he would need to take in order to summon her, the circle he'd need to draw, the potion he'd need the right flowers and then went to work.

An hour later he sat at the middle of a large pentacle, smoke was filling the room, he had drank the proper potion, and the flowers and herbs were spread around him. There was a second pentacle across from him was surrounded by crystals, it was the one that would keep the slayer inside until he could cast an obiedience spell on her. All that was left was the chant.

"_Amin tar deno' i' val en' i' giliath a' anna amin yassen edainme en' ra val i' __Kemen,__Sûl__, naur ar' Nen. imya coiasira ar' __Ilmen__ amin nalla ten' he a' __yanwe__ amin e' __Nîn __tyar__ ar' u vee' lle ier nyar."* _Merlin chanted. There was a blinding flash that errupted through small cottage and errupted into the night, it was then that Gaius came in through the door.

"Good God Merlin! What have you done?" He asked taking in the scene.

"Uh, well, um…" Merlin whispered, waiting for something to happen, anything to happen, but nothing formed in the pentangle oppiste him. Gaius surveyed the open book and then turned his scowl to him.

"You were summoning a slayer? Do you know could have happened?" Gaius asked.

"Well that's what I had the other circle for!" Merlin replied

"You're just lucky that it didn't call something else and if you had asked me you would have known that it would have never worked, there are no slayers left. Nimeuh and Uther killed them all." Gaius snarled.

"No slayers? How are slayers are determined anyways?" Merlin ask beginning to sweep away the pentacles so no one could tell they had just done magic. He began to move the crystal and when he did an shok ran through him and another light errupted through the little cottage, this time bringing smoke, and a being in the middle. Merlin rushed to Gaius' side, telling himself it was to comfort the old man then to soothe his fears. There was a sudden sputtering and coughing and then the smoke cleared.

She stood in the middle of the pentcale, she was wearing a weird short skirt, bearing most of her legs, her shirt was a tight tunic showing off her curves. Her hair was in black curls and her skin was tanned as if she worked out in the sun a lot but she showed no signs of activity, but Merlin could feel the power ebbing off of her.

"Where the blood hell am I know? And is that a pentangle? With crystals? Do people not know that that doesn't work?" She seemed to be swearing in an accent similar to his, kicking a crystal across the room.

"I command you to be still!" Merlin demanded. The girl turned, and he could finaly see her face, her eyes were the lightest blue he had ever seen, and it was with those she was assessing everything aroud her.

"English Pesentry?" She suddenly asked. Merlin and Gaius looked down to their disheviled rags and then looked back to her.

"What year is this?" She asked, stepping forward, the remaining crystals formed a semi sheild that stopped her from eaving the pentagle, Merlin left Gaius to answer her questions as he placed more crystals in the proper spot so the shield would be fortified.

"927, my lady." Gaius replied.

"Great, and don't call me that." The girl responded. "What is he doing?"

"I'm making sure you can't get out." Merlin replied, when he looked up she was right there infront of him looking down at him with those scarily bright blue eyes.

"And you think that'll work?" She asked, she grew to close and the shield reappeared.

"Well yes." Merlin replied. The girl stared at him.

"Was that a challenge?" She asked. Merlin looked to Gaius who was adamently shaking his head, but Merlin didn't head him.

"Yes." Merlin stated, proud of his work and his prowess with magic. In a flash the girls hand was through the shield and gripping the front of his shirt, as she lifted him high in the air she stepped out of the pentacle fully.

"You just lost." She snarled and then dropped him. Merlin landed on his butt, wondering what in gods name had just happened?

"So what did you summon me for?" She asked. Merlin stood up and brushed off the dirt and dust he had just collected and then turned to her.

"I need you to kill a witch." Merlin demaned. The girl turned to him.

"What kind of witch?" She asked.

"An evil one." Merlin replied. The girl rolled her eyes at him.

"Very funny, obviously she's evil. How strong is she? What's her base element? Is she immortal?" The girl listed off. Merlin paused.

"Nimeuh is extremely strong, and she is immortal, but I am not sure what her elemtent is." Gaius answered for him.

"Water." The girl whispered.

"How would you know that?" Merlin asked.

"Because I've fought her before. Several times actually. And I must say you've called the wrong girl." She replied.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked fear coursing through him as he was forced to contemplate the fact that he may have called one of Nimeuh's allies.

"I'm a water based as well, you should have called for someone who was fire based." The girl explained.

"Yes well I called someone with knowledge of all elements." Merlin countered.

"Every witch has knowledge of all elements stupid!" The girl snarled coming toward him.

"You stay away from me." Merlin demanded.

"Make me." The girl spat out. Merlin squared himself.

"_Amin naia lle a' lasta a' amin lyaa tura!"** _He cried pointing at her. A small light spewed forth from his hands and shot to her, absorbing into her skin. She didn't looked even the slightest bit fazed.

"Now, now children, let's stop arguing. Why don't you introduce yourself." Gaius suddenly intervened getting inbetween them.

"My name is Crystal, Crystal Lee." The girl started.

"Merlin." Merlin whispered offering her a hand to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, and I suggest you do some more homework on Slayers." Crystal replied, taking his outstretched hand. Merlin laughed.

"No I'm serious." Crystal responded. Merlin's smile faded.

"Really?" Merlin asked.

"You know nothing, it might be good for your health if you read up a little bit more on witches like me." Crystal replied with a sly smile on her face. She blinked twice and the bright blue eyes disappeared reavealing purple eyes instead.

"What happened to your eyes?" Merlin asked, peering into the purple iris'.

"I stop surveying for magic, other then you two there's nothing of real importance around." Crystal responded. Merlin paused, feeling as if she were looking down into his soul.

"Do you have a spell for that?" Merlin asked.

"Yes."

"Will you teach me."

"No."

"What why?" Merlin asked.

"That's not what I'm here for." Crystal replied. Merlin frowned, wasn't she supposed to do everything he said? He turned away to ready a bed for her only to find her packing away herbs and potions into a bag he had never noticed.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked.

"Getting ready." Crystal responded. Merlin shrugged, pulling the blanket over the straw and fluffing up a pillow for her. In that short time he heard the door bang shut, he turned and saw that she was no longer in the cottage with him.

"Where did she go?" He asked Gaius who was busy reading a book. He looked up and then around and then shrugged. Merlin paused only for a second to think and then he figured it out.

Rushing out into the dark courtyard Merlin found Crystal heading towards the heavily guarded gates. With a flying leap Merlin managed to knock her to the ground.

"WHAT -!" She started to cry but Merlin clamped a hand to her mouth.

"Shh, get back to the hut!" He demanded, he removed his hand and got off her her, he offered to help her up but she wouldn't accept it. She glared at him and followed him back to the hut with a look of full rage on her face.

"What was that about?" she asked once safey inside the hut.

"You can't go look for Nimeuh tonight." Merlin demanded.

"I kinda figured but why?" Crystal asked, folding her arms infront of her chest.

"Because Magic is outlawed and you can be caught and putto death." Merlin finally expalined. Crystal's mouth fell open in shock.

"So you're saying I can't do magic?' She asked.

"Well not openly."

"So how am I supposed to stop this witch?"

"Um… well in a way where you won't get caught." Merlin tried to reason.

"Uh-huh…. And how do you suggest I do that?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know." Merlin cried.

"Perfect. Just great. No wonder she's winning so far." Crystal snarled sitting down at the small table they had.

"How do you know she's winning?" Merlin asked.

"Why else would you call me?" Crystal replied rather snarkily. Merlin frowned he did not like her attitude.

"Look, tomorrow I will talk to King Uther, and see if he will give you a job." Merlin whispered trying to change the subject.

"A job? Seriously? I don't do labor." Crystal snarled.

"Well it's the only way for you to stay so just get used to it." Merlin snarled back. Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She snarled.

"Come on now, let's just go to sleep." Merlin offered, pointing to the bed he had just made for her. Crystal eyed it with suspicious eyes.

"I hate the 15th century." She snarled under breath as she tested the bed, as if expecting it to self implode.

"What century to you come from?' Merlin asked.

"The 25th."

"Wow, that's far away."

"Yes, it is. And it's much more comfortable." Crystal whispered, lying down on the bed. Merlin did the same as Gaius went around blowing out the candles. As darkness filled the cottage Merlin turned to look at the girl he had summoned from a different time all together, she had her back to him, and was still in her odd clothes. He'd have to get her new ones before she met the king, he's also have to teach her how to talk to a King for she obviously a very forthright kind of girl. How was he going to live with a female version of Arthur?

* * *

English Translations of the Elvish words

* I call upon he power of the stars to present me with a woman who can control earth, wind, fire and water. through time and space i cry for her to join me in my cause and do as she's are told

**I command you to listen to me your master

* * *

Ok, so This is the first chapter, now i know the Elvish stuff for the spells is off, and i'm sorry about that but i did the best i could. I have three engines for elvish translations and i guess they're not as good, but they were the best i could find. If you have a problem with it, tell me a good site to go to or book to use and i'll change it - i'm flexible like that.

Hopefully you like it. Don't forget to review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Magic

xxMedusaxx

Chapter 2 – The Meeting

* * *

When Merlin awoke the next morning, Crystal wasn't in her bed. Merlin nearly fell out of his bed in shock.

"Gaius! Where's Crystal?" Merlin called. But no one answered.

"Gaius?" Merlin asked, only to find out that he was completely alone. Merlin glanced around the room, and then assessed the daylight to see what time it was. Merlin groaned… he was late again; he'd have to look for Crystal later.

--

Arthur wasn't in his room like he usually was; in fact no one seemed to be around, Merlin found almost everyone in the main hall. In the middle of the crowd were Crystal and Gaius facing a very angry King Uther, and a for once silent Arthur. Crystal was biting her lip and Gaius was obviously searching for an answer.

"Uh… that came out wrong." Crystal whispered.

"There you are! I'm sorry your majesty, she's a little dim witted." Merlin cried, pushing through the crowd to reach them. Crystal was giving him the most evil look she could muster sending shivers down Merlin's neck.

"I'm starting to think anyone that comes from your village is dim witted." King Uther shot back, everyone in the hall broke out in polite laughter.

"I can make use of her Father." Arthur suddenly piped up.

"What for?" Uther asked. Arthur paused and turned red, apparently he hadn't thought of something he could use her for.

"Ah, I see, you merely find her attractive." Uther bellowed, Merlin did not find that comical, though everyone else was laughing, Arthur turned a deeper shade of red, and Crystal's eye was twitching.

"No!" Arthur scoffed, "She is merely entertaining."

"Fine then, you may find a use for her." Uther declared waving his hand at her.

"Thank you!" Crystal cried, curtsying to him.

"Just watch your tongue girl, another comment like that will have you banished, or beheaded."

"Yes Sir!" She cried saluting him with two fingers, he stared at her confused.

"Uh that was a sign of respect…. I'm going to leave now." Crystal tried to explain, but ended up turning and running away, with Merlin and Arthur following. Merlin could now see that Gaius had brought her clothes, he had put her in a blue frock and had forced her to put her hair up in a formal bun, something a peasant girl would wear, he had also smudged her with mud.

"What did you say to him?" Merlin asked once they were away from the great hall, completely ignoring Arthur's presence.

"I merely wondered how someone such as him could wipe out most of the magical world, though I was quite unaware that I said it out loud, honestly I thought I was merely thinking it." Crystal responded. Merlin looked at her in horror.

"How could you have thought you were merely thinking it?"

"I am tired, I can't think straight when I'm tired." Crystal snarled back. She was staring Merlin in the eye and had inched closer just as he had in the heat of the argument, they were now nose to nose, and Merlin found this slightly uncomfortable.

"Are you two just going to stand there staring at each other or are you eventually going to remember that you're supposed to be heading towards my room." Arthur interrupted. Crystal turned to look at him one eyebrow cocked up.

"Talk about bossy." She snarled, but none-the-less she turned around following Merlin up the stairs that would lead to Arthur's room. Arthur was content with following her.

"You might not realize this, but I can see you look at my ass, and if you don't stop in the next five seconds you will discover just how flexible I really am." Crystal snarled. Merlin rounded on her.

"You won't be showing him anything!" Merlin demanded.

"It's alright Merlin," Arthur replied, turning Crystal around to look him in the eye, "The only place I wish you to prove your flexibility is in my bed, but if you'd like to try and spar with me, I will do my best to make sure that I don't actually harm you. Either way you don't stand much of a chance." Merlin hung his head, this was not going to end well.

"Oh, that's sweet but I won't be going easy on you." She snarled. Arthur's smirk only half faded when she managed to land the first blow.

--

It took her five minutes to knock Arthur to the ground and get him to surrender, and then the next five minutes were Arthur's utter demand for secrecy about his loss to a girl.

"Where did you even manage to move like that?" Arthur asked, now that he was in the safety of his room.

"Raiders." Crystal responded without thinking.

"You deal with raiders a lot?" Arthur asked.

"Since my parents died, I've traveled a lot, I've dealt with things, I taught myself how to stay alive." Crystal replied. Merlin thought this over, she was good at lying, but it sort of sounded like there was some truth to that.

"Could you teach me some of those moves?" Arthur asked.

"Probably." Crystal responded.

"Good then we know what your job will be from now on." Arthur smiled. "Merlin clean this tunic for me I want to wear it tonight." He snarled throwing the smelly and stained garment at Merlin.

"Look at those stains! Those will never come off!" Crystal cried as Merlin left to do as he was bid.

"I know I just want him to leave. To get to know you better." Arthur replied, sliding up close to her.

"I'll beat you up again, and this time I will leave marks on your face!" Crystal warned. Arthur laughed at this but moved closer, dying to learn more about her.

--

When all chores were done, and Merlin had finally pried Crystal out of Arthur's grasp, the two were finally left to eat. Merlin had a book on Slayers out as he ate, though he wasn't paying much attention to it he was instead staring at Merlin with a stern glare.

"I take it you had a grand time with Prince Arthur today." Merlin snarled sarcastically as he picked at his crust of bread.

"Yea I suppose, I enjoyed the Lady Morgana more and I think that upset him." Crystal explained.

"Did you sense anything strange around the castle?" Merlin asked.

"Just a few scrying portals but I can close those." Crystal replied offhandedly, enjoying her cup of broth immensely. Where as Merlin nearly chocked on his.

"WHAT?!" He managed to sputter out.

"Scrying portals, some one is trying and succeeding to spy on the castle." Crystal explained.

"It must be Nimeuh! We've got to do something!" Merlin cried.

"And I will. Tomorrow." Crystal replied, taking a bite of her bread. Merlin gave her a dry look.

"What? The only way to shut them down is to put my hand through it. Would you honesty like me to do that to every single one of them, right this very second?" She asked.

"Yes." Merlin cried. Crystal stood up and walked over to him. In a flash her hand plunged into an unseen portal and disappeared. Merlin could see her bright blue eyes again.

"Sorry sweet heart, but this connection has been terminated." She snarled and with a super high pop her hand reappeared.

"There. There's one done. Only twenty or so more." Crystal snarled. Merlin paused.

"Was she watching us?" Merlin asked.

"Well considering that only works with an open portal I think it's safe to say that she was watching us." Crystal snarled to him.

"Aren't you afraid?" Merlin asked. Crystal stared at him.

"No, but I think now she knows that she's dealing with a witch of her caliber." Crystal replied.

"And that's a good thing?" Merlin asked.

"Sure, now she'll be shaking like a leaf."

--

Nimeuh stood watching the now calm waters of her bowl. Second ago a hand had burst through, and a ball of light took the vision away from her. Now try as she might she could not get her water to scry into Gaius' hut. Nimeuh bit her lip, she had been worried when Merlin got it in his head to call a slayer, but had plenty of doubt that it would work. Then when one showed up she was glad to see just how puny the opposition was. Now it was a bit to evident the powers this child had, that slayer could be her downfall. Nimeuh quickly hurried away determined to find some way to stop the slayer before he plans fully took off.

* * *

Here we go the second chapter, not as long as the first, but it moves the plot along… personally I think I could have done better.

I don't know when I'll update next, I got this awesome new program that turns a photograph into a cross stitching pattern that I can then make…. HOW AWESOME IS THAT?! I also take requests, so if you have a picture you want stitched, I can do it for you, and it'll cost money though…. Pretty reasonable pricing if I say so myself. I'll try to update soon though I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden Magic

xxMedusaxx

Chapter 3 – The Knight

_Sorry for the delay, this was a long long long chapter. If we get to 10 reviews I will post the next chapter faster promise. Not a lot of spells in this one, hope you like it_

* * *

"What do we need?" Crystal asked. She had been at the castle more then a week now, and Merlin had seen little of her. Every morning she was called to Arthur's room to train him secretly in the art of what she called "gymnastics" and "self defense". Her secret cover was a specialize embroiderer, luckily for them she actually could stitch she had already added a few designs to Arthur's attire and they looked rather well done for something she had done by hand. For this Arthur had given her a blue cloak and she now had wrapped around her to ward away the chilly morning air.

"Mushrooms, Gaius is running low." Merlin responded, he was surprised to find that Crystal was not a morning person and was extremely difficult to awaken once asleep, and Gaius had thought he was difficult to wake up. Crystal tried to stifle another yawn, and Merlin sighed.

"Why do you need me for this?" Crystal asked.

"Because I do." Merlin responded. Crystal frowned and sat down on a log.

"Well I'm going to stay right here." Crystal snarled sitting down on a felled tree. Merlin turned to argue with her but smiled instead.

"You found the mushrooms!" He cried rushing towards her. Crystal moved her skirts and sure enough there they were right at her feet.

"Well would you look at that I was right." Crystal cried, smiling gat him proudly. Merlin dropped to one knee beside her. Crystal was suddenly uncharacteristically sheepish, her face turning a slight pink hue and for some reason Merlin copied the motion.

"What are you blushing about?" He asked her busying himself with the mushrooms.

"It's really stupid, but you look like you're going to propose to me." Crystal whispered. Merlin looked away his blush intensifying; Crystal was looking away as well.

"Is that something you'd like?" Merlin asked, trying to not look her in the eye. The look on Crystal's face was one of fear, which Merlin found confusing, and then look disappeared. Crystal stood quickly, her bright blue eyes surveying the skies.

"What is it?" Merlin asked, standing to move toward her.

"Something, something big." She whispered. "Something fast, Something magical." Merlin watched her walk away from him, her eyes moving back and forth, suddenly her gaze whipped to the sky, she then crouched down her arms above her face. Merlin nearly cried out in fear when a large half bird and half lion landed on top of her. Merlin rushed forward ready to hurl any magic that came to his mind first, but he found himself throwing his body to he ground when a sonic boom sent the creature flying away from her. Merlin glanced up and shivered with fear. The Crystal standing before him wasn't the same Crystal that had been before him seconds ago. Her outfit had changed. Her hair flying around her face as was a black cape billowing out behind her. Her blue eyes were more vibrant then before, she was dressed in tight black pants and an even tighter black tunic. Her hands were on fire, and for the first time Merlin could see her weapons, on her back two large swords were strapped. Merlin awed at the utter power she radiated, and he wished that one day he could look like her.

"Get behind me." She demanded. Merlin glanced back behind him and saw the creature recomposing itself. Merlin scrambled to get up and then shot behind her

"I really should be helping!" He cried as Crystal set herself ready for anything the animal dished out.

"Just stay out of my way." She snarled as the creature charged her again. Crystal immediately lifted her hands making a fire shield in front of her. Merlin watched ready to see this creature rebound off of it but all of a sudden Crystal brought down the shield and her appearance changed, the creature collided with her bringing Merlin down with her. Merlin was stunned for a while, he saw the creature swipe, then saw a sword forcing the creature back. Merlin felt as if he had a dead weight on top of him, and once his head cleared he realized that the mass on top of him was a limp Crystal.

"Crystal?" Merlin whispered fearfully, her cloak was torn as was half of her bodice, blood was seeping through the fabric. Merlin shook in fear, she was supposed to be immortal. There was a loud shriek and the creature fled, leaving Merlin alone with the incapacitated Crystal and their savior. The boy turned to him, and surveyed the damage. Merlin looked up at him taking in his face, he wasn't unfortunate looking, he had darkly tanned skin and brown curly locks. He was dressed as a peasant but not many peasants had swords.

"We need to get her to the castle." He whispered.

"Yes we do. Thank you." Merlin mumbled to him. He tried to pick Crystal up but she was much heavier then someone of her size looked, after a few minutes of struggling the kind stranger took her from his arms. Merlin thanked him sheepishly, slightly embarrassed that he could not carry her himself.

"Don't be embarrassed my friend, we both know you'd rather not damage her further, plus she is quite heavy." The stranger commented. Merlin nodded, he found himself more interested in the fact that a few minutes of holding her in his arms had stained the front of his shirt in several places. Luckily for them they didn't have to carry her much farther, as soon as they made it out of the forest they were spotted by Arthur who was out in a flash.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Arthur cried rushing to take her out of the stranger's arms.

"We were attacked." Merlin snarled, but before he could explain more Arthur whirled away from them stalking past his confused father and knights to Gaius' cottage.

"Her lover?" The stranger asked. Merlin shot a glare at him and then followed after him.

"I guess not."

When Merlin got into the hut, Crystal was on the bed designated for patients.

"But what of Merlin? Is he ok?" Gaius was asking.

"I'm fine." Merlin replied. Gauis rushed forward, clasping Merlin's face between his two wrinkled hands.

"What happened are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, but we were attacked by a flying creature." Merlin explained.

"WILL SOMEONE HELP HER?" Arthur cried, he was kneeling beside her holding a surprisingly pale hand to his face. Gaius whirled around to gather herbs and such to help her.

"It seems like deep gashes. She got hit by the brunt of the claws." The stranger murmured from behind him. Merlin turned to look at him, he was not aware that he had followed them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were there, I'm Merlin. I must thank you for saving our lives. I'm forever in your debt." Merlin introduced offering his hand to shake.

"I'm Lancelot, and think of it as a favor." Lancelot replied.

"Merlin come and help Arthur put pressure on her wounds." Gaius ordered. Merlin did as he was told, leaving Lancelot to watch them slave over their wounded friend.

--

Merlin thought he'd see his first bosom differently, her entire chest looked as if the beast had been trying to carve a turkey. The gashes stared on her left shoulder and went down to her waist. She had been bleeding an awful lot, and had bled through four dressings. Arthur had stayed through the entire operation, watching as Gaius spread herbs on her, as she was bandaged, he held her hand whispering soft words to her.

They had finished a few hours ago, and Crystal had contracted a fever. Arthur had no intention of leaving her, but Uther was at the door.

"You have spent enough time with this servant; you are required in the castle the training of your men." He demanded.

"I'm not going to leave her!" Arthur cried.

"You need to learn responsibility. You have been here all day, it is now five in the evening and your duty is to your men. She is in good hands. Leave now." Uther demanded and with that as the last word he left. Arthur turned to Merlin.

"If I find that she has died over night because you're a moron you will never see daylight!" Arthur snarled to him.

"You act as if you're the only one who cares about her." Merlin snarled.

"I definitely wouldn't have taken her into the forest to get attacked." Arthur countered.

"Neither did I!" Merlin snarled back.

"You keep her as comfortable as possible, anything she wants you give her, and if you have trouble with anyone you just tell them I said you could. If they say no, you come to me and I will deal with it myself." Arthur demanded, and with one last look at her he left.

Lancelot had sat in the corner, he had offered help but had been denied many times throughout the procedure.

"You know Arthur well?" He asked.

"Sure, he's a pain but yea I know him." Merlin replied, busying himself with Crystal's care.

"I take it you and him have some sort of rivalry for her affection." Lancelot mused.

"No." Merlin snarled.

"Ah, he's won her, but you want her." Lancelot tried again.

"NO!" Merlin cried.

"Is he gone?' A hoarse voice whispered. Merlin turned to Crystal who should have been unconscious, only to find her awake. Her purple eyes half open, staring at him.

"Who? Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, the colossal pain in my wounded ass." She snarled, forcing herself to get up. She lifted the spare tunic to assess the damage. Merlin felt his heart stop, Lancelot would ask questions

"What are you doing, you're still weak lie down." Merlin ordered.

"Don't be stupid." She snarled. "Wow, I got sliced like bologna."

"Crystal, I need you to sleep, we need to give Lancelot a bed so he'll be taking yours." Merlin whispered, hoping she'd get the hint. She shifted to look behind Merlin, where Lancelot stood smiling at her.

"Ah, our savior." Crystal replied, waving at him.

"Crystal." Merlin snarled, hoping to shut her up.

"He knows." Crystal responded. Merlin turned to look at him.

"'I saw her barrier, what I don't understand is why you took it down." Lancelot responded. Merlin ran a hand through his hair, the last thing he needed was his one chance to keep Nimeuh at bay to be sentenced to death.

"Arthur has a habit of having one of his knights accompany Merlin and I into forest, I sensed a knight and assumed it was one of them. Had they seen my barrier I'd be in the dungeon." Crystal explained, still staring at the damage on her chest.

"Seriously?" Merlin asked.

"He doesn't trust you. I made him promise to let us alone one day, seemingly today. Needless to say I will not be able to convince him, via words or physical efforts to try that again." Crystal whispered.

"Don't you even think of healing yourself! If Uther sees that you've made a remarkable recovery he will question it, and we do not want that." Gaius snarled, seeing the obvious intent on her face.

"Hey! I heal quickly! What do you want me to do, un-heal everything once a day?" She asked. The look on Gaius' face was an obvious yes, and Crystal looked furious. Lancelot merely laughed.

"I think I'll like it here." He whispered.

"OH! Yay! Finally a cute one!" Crystal cried clapping her hands twice in her giddiness. Merlin shot her a glare, thankfully silencing her but the happy smile on her face didn't fade.

"Yes I wish to become one of Arthur's knights." Lancelot explained.

"YES! Now I can convince him to send Lancelot to trail us when we go into the forest." Crystal cried, gabbing Merlin's sleeve and tugging a few times. Merlin turned to her.

"NO!" He cried, ripping the sleeve out of her grip, she turned her innocent eyes on him.

"But he's not going to not leave us alone after this." She replied referring to her bandages, "However I can do a lot more stitching now." Merlin watched her carefully.

"I was wondering if you could possibly talk to Arthur about letting me in as one of his knights." Lancelot asked, regaining Merlin's attention.

"Yes, I can do that. I see him every morning."

"You can see him now, he's in the court yard with his knights." Crystal responded, levitating her sowing supplies to her lap. Merlin felt the strong need to cuff her head like he usually did when she acted so irrationally, but her injuries stopped him.

"Yes I can do that. Lancelot, I know it's awful of me to ask you of yet another favor, but can you just watch her and make sure she doesn't do anything that could get us all thrown in the dungeons?" Merlin.

"It would be my pleasure." Lancelot whispered bowing to him.

"Pleasurable indeed." Crystal whispered blinking her eyes coquettishly at him. Though Merlin didn't want to leave the two of them alone, he did, knowing somewhere down the line he'd regret it.

--

Merlin rushed towards Arthur, he wanted to minimize the amount of alone time Crystal had with Lancelot, not because he didn't trust him, and definitely not because he was jealous, or so he was telling himself. He just wanted to be with her in her time of need. As soon as Arthur spotted him, he rushed forward leaving his knights.

"Why are you here? It's Crystal isn't it? She's dying, I knew it, let's not waste time." Arthur cried, rushing past Merlin. Merlin had to grab his chain link to stop him.

"No, she's fine, though she did send me." Merlin replied, it wasn't a total lie, it was her idea to come and see Arthur now.

"Really? What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"There's someone who wants to be a Knight, his name is Lancelot. He saved our lives, Crystal's in particularly. I'd like you to consider him, and so would Crystal." Merlin explained. Arthur watched him, considering his words.

"Fine, tell him to bring his seal of Nobility." Arthur demanded. "And, uh, go to the store room, take a few blankets and a couple extra blankets for Crystal."

Merlin smiled as he watched Arthur walk away, he didn't tarry longer he wanted to get Crystal's stuff and then tell Lancelot the good news.

--

Lancelot was, in fact, not amused by this revelation once Gaius went and destroyed their dreams by mentioning that Lancelot was not someone of nobility and therefore could not offer up a seal of nobility and therefore could not be a knight. Crystal's only input was 'make him one' and then she was asleep again cuddling with the pillow Arthur had sent her. Lancelot was given her spare bed and had retired, exhausted from his battles that day, with both dangerous creatures and his shattered dreams. Merlin had just finished blowing out the candles when he heard a soft whimper. Crystal was by Gaius' bed, where all patients slept so he could survey them, but he was conversing with Uther about Crystal's condition and the possible origin of the creature. Merlin walked over to her, in the shadow of the moonlight he could make out the sweat on her brow and the pain on her face. Merlin stroked her cheek softly, whishing it was him in her place.

"Merlin?" She asked him, Merlin withdrew his fingers immediately.

"Yes?"

"Can you stay with me tonight?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll be right here, beside you." Merlin whispered plunking himself down beside her.

"No, I mean in the bed with me, you know, holding me. It would make me feel better, and Arthur did say you had to do everything I said, specially if it were to make me comfortable." She whispered, Marlin eyed her with suspicion and confusion.

"I may have looked unconscious but I was awake, painfully so, you and he saw everything. That was very hard to lie still through." Merlin smiled in spite of himself.

"Give me a few minutes and then I'll be with you." He whispered. She smiled at him and then re-closed her eyes. After changing into a night shirt and sprinkling a few herbs that would make him smell better all over himself he finally joined her. Her breathing was barely noticeable which worried him, but once he moved to join her in the small cot he could feel it. She was shivering despite her burning temperature, her body shaking slightly under the stress. Merlin lay facing the back of her head, wondering what he should do, he moved closer to her, mainly because he was half off the bed, and put a hesitant arm around her waist, she made no sounds of protests or movements that suggested to remove it, so Merlin kept it. He lay his head down on the pillow, watched her hair, waiting for any signal of disgust but none came. Though he was completely aware of every inch of his body that was touching hers, Merlin found sleep rather quickly, considering how anxious she usually made him.

--

When he awoke the next morning, Gaius was already awake, as was Lancelot, and apparently Arthur.

"What are you doing?' Arthur asked, staring down at them.

"Uh –Uh –Uh…." Merlin asked, but Crystal's had moved back and smacked his face.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled.

"She asked me." Merlin cried, pointing down to her, as she smacked him again Merlin stole a look to Arthur who looked amused at the beating he was taking.

"You beep one more time you stupid clock and I'll unplug you and then smash you." She threatened. Merlin could only stare at her in anger, she thought he was a clock?

"And you did as she asked?" Arthur asked.

"You told me to!" Merlin cried.

"That's it!" Crystal cried pushing herself up, she grabbed Merlin by the hair and then stopped.

"You're not a clock." She groaned, looking at him through half open eyes.

"No, I'm not, can you let me go now?' Merlin demanded. Crystal did as she was told and then threw herself back down on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked kneeling down beside her, he moved slightly and pushed Merlin right off of the bed.

"Fine." Crystal responded her voice muffled from the pillow.

"Did Merlin do something to hurt you?" Arthur asked.

"No I asked him to. You said he had to do what I said." Crystal whispered. Merlin popped up behind her.

"SEE!" Merlin cried.

"Shut up!" Crystal cried.

"Go and clean my dishes and get Crystal her breakfast." Arthur demanded in hushed tones. Merlin scowled but did as he was told, with Lancelot following.

"Merlin, can you bring me more fabric please? I'd like to try to sow today." Crystal whispered bringing her head out from the pillows. Merlin smiled at her and nodded.

Once out of the stuffy cottage Merlin could clearly see Lancelot's smirk. Merlin couldn't think of a thing to say either, he could only glare at him.

"It is always interesting to see just how blurred the lines between your relationship with her, and Arthur's relationship with her." Lancelot suddenly whispered.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"Well from what I've seen, she merely tolerates Arthur, but prefers your company." Lancelot explained. Merlin gave him a dubious look, having seen no evidence of that himself.

"Crystal and I barely tolerate each other." Merlin snarled.

"Yet you were the one that ended up in her bed last night."

"Well what about you? You just going to avoid Arthur now?" Merlin asked.

"Well, yes. As soon as I'm able I'll leave."

"But I can help you."

"Help Crystal first." Lancelot whispered.

--

Merlin stopped by the record chamber on his way back to Crystal. Lancelot deserved to be a knight, he had to do this for him. He looked at Geoffrey, he was busy looking over new records. Merlin grabbed a dust covered, leather bound volume, it should hold some sort of records, ones that hadn't been updated in a while and therefore easy to manipulate. He opened up to a page and put a blank page beside it. He sent a sneak look to Geoffrey before continuing with the incantation, he watched the words and crest form upon the page with the added name of Lancelot to the bottom of the family tree. He heard the soft whoosh of cape on stone and stiffened.

"Quite a dull read." Merlin whispered handing the book back to Geoffrey while hiding the page with the things for Crystal. He then hurried back to the hut.

"No, I can't take this." Lancelot cried, when Merlin gave him the document.

"Why not?" Merlin asked.

"Yea why not?" Crystal mimicked.

"It's a lie!" Lancelot.

"But you get to be a knight!" Crystal cried.

"Yes, You get to be a knight." Merlin mimicked.

"But it goes against the code." Lancelot whispered.

"The codes unfair, show the code whose boss. Shove that code where the sun don't shine. You feeling froggy code? JUMP!" Crystal cried. Lancelot and Merlin turned to stare at her.

"Gaius has given me quite a lot of medicine." She whispered slumping into the new covers and several new pillows.

"I think what she was trying to say was over come the code, it is unfair anyways." Merlin whispered. Lancelot nodded.

"I suppose, but I just don't like having to lie like this." Lancelot snarled.

"Look, when you pass the initiation test you'll be a knight, if you prove yourself they can't take it back. Right?" Crystal asked. Lancelot smiled at her.

"I will try." Lancelot whispered.

"Tell Gwen, Crystal needs armor and nice clothes." Crystal demanded.

"What why?" Merlin asked.

"Well, she'll make it because Arthur said that all servants have to do what I ask no questions. Besides she's the best. When she done with your tailoring I'll stitch something on your shirts. Sound good?" Crystal explained. Merlin smiled, the witch was a genius.

--

Merlin left Lancelot alone with Gwen when they started to get all flirtatious on him. He walked out of the armory where her father work, and saw that Arthur was sitting on the grass, staring up into the sky at the passing clouds and he could see Crystal's head resting on his shoulder. Merlin snuck up on them hoping to hear some of the conversation.

"That one looks like a bunny." Crystal commented pointing to a particularily fluffy one.

"That one looks like a lion!"

"Naw, that looks like a horse." Crystal argued.

"Do you feel alright?" Arthur asked her. Crystal nodded to him.

"Why don't you join us Merlin, what sort of clouds can you see." Crystal replied. Merlin straightened considerable, wondering what excuse he could use. Arthur turned to him he wasn't very happy. Merlin could see that Arthur had her between his legs, her back resting against his chest, and her head on his shoulder. He had her wrapped up in a blanket so she wouldn't be too cold, but Merlin could see that she had a flush on her cheeks. Her eyes were only half open, and were fluttering rapidly.

"I can see a rose." Merlin whispered. Pointing a particular slim cloud.

"Yea it kinda does!" She whispered. Arthur shot him an evil look.

"I think it looks like a sword." Arthur commented. Crystal didn't respond.

"Why is she even out here?" Merlin snarled to Arthur, hoping she didn't hear him.

"I wanted some fresh air." She mumbled, her eyes were officially closed now.

"I have to get to our practice, can you take her back?" Arthur asked.

"He can't carry me." Crystal whispered. Arthur gave him a look that basically said 'you are useless'.

"Fine I'll take her back." Arthur snarled. Hauling her up into his arms, she looked so small and fragile and for the first time Merlin felt guilty, he was the one who called her to him and now she was injured. Getting himself up from the ground Merlin found himself at a loss. He felt dazed and confused and angry all at once. He wanted to be strong enough to carry her, he wanted it to be his arms safely wrapped around her, but most of all he wanted her to be well again.

"Shall we go see Arthur?" Lancelot asked showing up beside Merlin. Merlin nodded.

--

That night Lancelot presented Arthur with his seal of nobility and he was then included in the training that night. Arthur accompanied Lancelot back to Gaius' cottage where he said good night to an ailing Crystal, warning Merlin that he did not want to see him in her bed again. Though Merlin had a feeling he would anyways, and whatever the consequences it would be worth it. Sure enough Crystal called him to her the second Arthur was out of the cottage.

"Yes?" Merlin asked.

"I don't care what he says can you stay with me tonight?" She asked. Merlin smiled.

"Of course." He whispered, hurrying off to change into the proper attire. When he came back he saw that Lancelot and Gaius had pushed together his bed and the former Crystals. Lancelot had moved her from the patient's bed to her own.

"We thought it would be more comfortable for the both of you if you had two beds." Gaius whispered.

"Thank you." Merlin whispered sheepishly.

"Well I've noticed that you are the best medication for her. She may not show it but she is in quite a bit of pain Merlin." Gaius warned.

"But she said she heals quickly." Merlin whispered.

"Yes, but she also happens to be re opening whatever heals at least thrice a day." Gaius explained. Merlin ran his fingers through his hair thinking about this.

"She's basically going through the initial attack three times a day, just so Uther won't be suspicious?" Merlin asked. Gaius nodded.

"Can't we just chance the suspicion?" Merlin asked.

"And chance loosing her before the battle with Nimeuh has even been fought?" Gaius asked. Merlin thought that over. It would be rather useless.

"Fine." Merlin snarled, joining her in the bed. Gaius whispered good night to the both of them leaving Merlin and Crystal alone for the first time that day. She rolled over, her face now buried in his chest.

"I'm fine, honest I am. I've been through much worse." She whispered.

"Worse? How much worse?" Merlin asked.

"In my world there's an organization a lot like Uther that is suppose to keep us magical folks in line. They wanted me to be a super agent, using my powers to squash others, to take them into custody where they're treated like prisoners, or experiments. When I decided I didn't want to be one of them any more they took me and tortured me." She explained softly. Merlin felt his breath catch as she relayed the story to him.

"And then what happened?" Merlin asked.

"I got angry one day and for the first time I used the full extent of my powers. Broke out, destroyed a full building, killing many of people but at the same time freeing the ones that had been caught and since then I've been fighting them as a resistance leader of sorts, and since I also happen to be the strongest of my kind I can do about anything I want."

"One day I want to be just like you. Not the torture and the killing people of course. But I'd love to be as strong as you. Do you think I could?" Merlin asked.

"Why yes, yes of course you can." She whispered, her voice getting lower and lower. Merlin smiled against her hair.

"Go to sleep." He mumbled, his arms wrapping around her to hold her close to his chest. Suddenly it hit him, the feeling he felt constricting in his chest was a final sense of belonging like with her he was home.

--

Crystal had wanted to see Lancelot's test, but had barely the energy to sit up. Merlin was starting to get worried about her ever failing health. Merlin stood beside Gwen as Lancelot stood in front of Arthur. Gwen was particularly pleased with the way his armor had turned out. Crystal had even taken the time to sow a flowery patch on his tunic, and once the armor was off it would be noticeable.

"You can be a knight if you prove yourself, and in order to prove yourself you must best me in a fight." Arthur declared. Lancelot's face showed no discernable ounce of fear, but Merlin could tell he was nervous, Arthur's prowess on the battle field was legendary, but Lancelot readied himself for the attack. He and Arthur danced around each other in an intricate circle before Lancelot finally got antsy and attacked first. A few lunges and a few parries and it looked as if Lancelot was going to win. In desperation Arthur brought up his elbow hitting Lancelot in the face and knocking him down. Gwen's hands flew to her mouth as she cried out in horror maybe trying to mask her response. Merlin felt anger build up at Arthur's dishonorable actions, fully intending to tell Crystal all about it. Arthur walked around Lancelot's extended legs and looked down upon the fallen boy.

"You had the making to be a good Knight, but it seems you are too rash." Arthur murmured to him. He was about to walk away when Lancelot's arm whipped up and knocked Arthur to the ground. Lancelot was then up on his feet his sword pointed at Arthur's neck.

"Do you yield?' He asked. Arthur growled softly at his defeat but nodded. Lancelot then helped him up.

"You will make a good knight." Arthur whispered, to him. Merlin smiled, now it was time to get him knighted.

--

Lancelot knelt before Uther who was reciting the proper words to make Lancelot an official knight. He took out his sword and lifted it over his head from his right shoulder to his left, Merlin smiled now Lancelot was a Knight, just as he deserved. Merlin was too happy to notice that Uther had taken the seal of nobility and given it to Geoffrey.

At the party for the new knight Merlin stood with Gwen watching Arthur and Lancelot talk. Arthur had been momentarily blinded by the appearance of Morgana, and once again he felt the all too familiar heat course through him.

"Hey do you think she's pretty?" Arthur asked him.

"Yes she sure is." Lancelot whispered but his stare was directed at Gwen instead. Across the room Merlin had noticed Lancelot's stares.

"Hey Gwen, Lancelot seems to be interested of you." He teased, stealing yet another drink of ale.

"Shut your mouth." Gwen snarled, blushing slightly but looking away.

"If you could choose between Lancelot and Arthur who would you choose?" Merlin asked. Gwen glanced up to him, with a reprimanding look on her face.

"I wouldn't choose either." Gwen answered. Merlin was about to respond when he caught a glimmer of something behind Arthur. At first Merlin couldn't believe his eyes, Crystal was standing behind Arthur, her hair was flowing out like she was in a wind, she was in a midnight blue dress, much like the purple one Morgana was wearing. She held her hand out to him, her lips mouthing something though no sound came from her, then suddenly she was falling back and in a shimmer she had disappeared.

"CRYSTAL!" Merlin screamed. In a second Arthur was on his feet, and everyone was staring at him but Merlin didn't care, he was off as fast as his feet could take him.

When he broke into Gaius' cottage with Arthur on his heels, he saw Gaius leaning over her trying to hold her down trying as her body shook with violent tremors.

"What's wrong with her?" Merlin nearly sobbed throwing himself down to her bedside. He took her hand in his, and brought the smooth skin to his lips.

"She's dying Merlin, and we can't stop it." Gaius whispered.

"What do you mean you cannot stop it? You're the healer DO SOMETHING!" Arthur demanded.

"I cannot, her body has taken to large of a toll, I have prolonged this for as long as I could, but she just cannot take it." Gaius tried to reason.

"Then prolong it just a little longer, Gaius please." Merlin whispered. He could barely look at her as her eyes rolled back in her scull. Arthur was on her other side now, holding her own hand.

"Please don't leave me. I need you to stay with me." Arthur breathed into her hand. Her body gave one last shudder and suddenly her body grew limp and her breathing shallow.

"Gaius why has she stopped?" Arthur asked.

"I think her body has finally exhausted whatever energy it had left." Gaius tried to explain.

"What should we do?" Merlin asked.

"We're moving her into the castle where I can watch her." Arthur demanded.

"You can't take her away from Gaius!" Merlin cried.

"Then he will come with her."

"You're being unfair! Moving her could make things worse."

"No, it might just be what she needs." Gaius interjected. Merlin could only stand by silently as Arthur gathered her up in his arms once more and took her away from him.

--

Lancelot was thrown in the dungeons the same night, Geoffrey had determined that his lineage was fake though done very well. Merlin had found his way to him that same night.

"I'm so sorry." Merlin whispered.

"No, you mustn't think that. I chose to lie and have brought this on myself." Lancelot replied. Merlin hung his head.

"It seems I can't do anything right."

Arthur had just finished tucking Crystal into the bed right across from his room. She looked dwarfed against the size of the bed, and her sallow skin and shallow breathing definitely did not calm him down in the least.

"You have disappointed me." Uther boomed.

"And you me." Arthur countered.

"How dare you!"

"And Lancelot? He proved himself, and yet he's in the dungeon!" Arthur countered.

"He lied to me and to you, he went against the code."

"The code is wrong!" Arthur near screamed, behind him, Crystal groaned, and Arthur's anger faded. Uther noticed the strange behavior and snuck up behind his son.

"She is getting worse."

"I know."

"She will die soon."

"Not if I can help it." Gaius declared dropping his bag in the room. A small cot had been set up for him in the corner, so he could be there if Crystal were to need him.

"She has a long night a head of her, and I must request that you take your argument outside, majesties." Gaius whispered with an incline of his head for respect. As the stubborn royal males made their way out of the room, Gaius readied his bed, it was going to be a long night for the both of them.

--

The next morning peasants from surrounding villages came pouring in with tales of a flying beast attacking them and killing people. Gaius had left Crystal to tend to these new comers, and this upset Arthur.

"What do you expect me to do?" Gaius asked him.

"You were supposed to stay with her!" Arthur accused.

"There are others who need my help, Merlin is with her, he will come if there is any change." Gaius explained.

"Merlin's an idiot! What if he gets lost? What if he trips and falls and knocks himself unconscious, then what?" Arthur asked. Gaius gave him a very dry look, Arthur folded his hands over his chest, to signify just how serious he was about this.

"Then you should stay up with her as well." Gaius offered.

"Father says I need to stay down here incase the great beast comes." Arthur pouted. Gaius rolled his eyes

"Arthur there is nothing more either of us can do, she made it through the rest of the night, she just might pull through." Gaius explained.

Above them Merlin was sitting down beside a very silent Crystal.

"I miss your laughter, I actually miss your insults most of all." Merlin whispered. Her eyes fluttered open and Merlin nearly fell out of his chair.

"You're awake." He whispered.

"Griffin." She whispered.

"What?"

"Griffin." She whispered yet again. There was an ear shattering shriek and the mingling cries of the many people in the courtyard. Merlin ran to the window and outside the creature was swooping down upon the people waiting for Gaius' help. Below them the knights assembled their shields held high as the creature took one final swoop before he landed in front of Arthur. Arthur charged of course only to realize that his sword was useless, he scrambled back and grabbed a lit torch.

"_Plendone Anouielle Gifeluec_." She whispered. A Blueish flame lit from her lips and suddenly the flame in Arthur's hand lit blue, the Griffin screeched and took off, leaving Arthur to question what had just happened.

--

"She called it a Griffin." Merlin whispered to Giaus, who nodded going over a few of his tomes, Uther would be there soon, and word was he was furious.

"Of course I couldn't find it, I was looking at existing creatures, Griffin's are pure myth." Giaus whispered back.

"She used a spell, I think it warded him off." Merlin explained.

"What a stupid thing for her to do, this is what had made him so angry." Gaius swore. Uther stormed it at that moment.

"I am sick of this Gaius, Magic going on right under my nose!" Uther cried. Gaius hung his head.

"Yes My Lord, but it did save the life of your son." Gaius tried to explain.

"What is that creature?"

"It is a Griffin my lord, and I think magic may be the only was to defeat it."

"That is not true, Arthur can do it himself, I have sent him and his knights out for one final hunt, it must be killed tonight." Uther demanded.

"How can he fight it if it can only be killed by magic?" Merlin demanded.

"Everything can be killed, magic is not needed." Uther snarled. He took his leave from them after that leaving a sense of impeding doom on the two of them.

"We must do something. You can't let Arthur go to his death. I think I know what spell she used." Gaius whispered disappearing to go and get one of his books.

--

Arthur had left Crystal and headed down to the dungeons. He found himself staring at his acting knight.

"I should have known, it was so obvious." Arthur snarled once he had Lancelot's attention

"I am so very sorry my lord."

"You shouldn't have lied to me." Arthur stated. He saw the guilt in Lancelot's eyes and was sorry.

"I now my lord, I shouldn't have done I, but I wanted to be one of your knights and it was the only way to do so." He explained.

"I have a horse ready for you, go to the stables and leave." Arthur demanded opening the gate. Lancelot stared at him in disbelief.

"You want me to leave? I can't you need me to fight the monster." Lancelot cried.

"Go home Lancelot. You're not needed here." Arthur whispered, and then he was gone.

--

Merlin had been practicing for hours, but it hadn't worked. Frustrated, he found himself rushing towards Crystal's room, the only one who had managed to get the spell to work. When he found her she was sitting up in bed.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked her.

"No, something's not sitting right in the air, something's going to happen, I'm putting off un-healing myself until I know just what it is." Crystal responded.

"I need your help." Merlin whispered.

"I can see."

"I can't do the spell. The one you used, it's impossible I'm not strong enough, Crystal please, you have to come with me into the forest, to stop the creature from killing Arthur." Merlin pleaded.

"Merlin, if I leave Uther will notice, I've used most of my magic as it is, at the current moment I am not strong enough to fight anything. You have to do it yourself Merlin, I know you can, have faith in yourself and your magic and you will prevail." She whispered. Merlin saw pain spasm over her face and he knew the process had begun, he could see the stains of fresh blood leaking through her new wrappings. She closed her eyes and lay back down, and Merlin let her drift into a hay sleep. As he walked the halls down to the great doors, Merlin was chased down by a worried Gwen. She didn't explain what he needed she merely grabbed his hand and dragged him to the stables.

Merlin found Lancelot saddleing a horse, a war horse, in his armor with a lance. He was going after Arthur.

"Lancelot!" Merlin cried.

"You're not stopping me Merlin."

"No I'm going with you."

--

They were alerted to the battle by the sounds of many screams. They found dead and injured knights strewn across the clearing and in the middle, standing over Arthur's unconscious body a shimmering Crystal. Her battle swords in her hands, she turned to look at him.

"I've kept him alive as long as I could, I don't know if I can say the same about myself." She whispered her voice sounding otherworldly and with that she was gone. Merlin felt his heart grow cold, he wanted to turn back and run to her, she said she couldn't take much more magic and this, this seemed worse, more strength.

"That didn't sound well." Lancelot whispered. A shrill cry echoed through the forest. "Well it's now or never." Lancelot whispered mounting his horse. From across the clearing he could see the creature had landed and was pawing the ground ready to charge. Across from him was Lancelot his great lance ready at his side

"Ok Merlin, you can do this. _Plendone Anouielle Gifelue." _He whispered, but nothing happened. The creature reared up on his hind legs, causing his horse to do the same thing. Nothing happened.

"_Plendone Anouielle Gifeluec!" _Merlin repeated, as both the Griffin and Lancelot were getting closer.

"_Plendone Anouielle Gifeluec! Plendone Anouielle Gifeluec! Plendone Anouielle Gifeluec!" _Merlin repeated over and over again but nothing was happening and they were getting closer. Merlin took a deep breath.

"Believe in your magic, _Plendone Anouielle Gifeluec." _He whispered. Finally a reaction, a blue fire ignited starting at the tip and flamed all the way back to the hilt. Lancelot's weapon hit the charging Griffin right on the chest, and with one last gurgling cry, the creature died.

--

When Lancelot and Merlin finally got Arthur back to the castle, and were certain that others would be going for the wounded they had been forced to leave behind. Uther had placed Arthur in the same bed as Crystal, hoping it would not just help his son, but the rapidly ailing Crystal. He had taken Lancelot into the great hall to talk to him.

"You have proven yourself again, but I cannot change the laws." Uther said to hi Lancelot bowed his head respectfully.

"With all due respect majesty, I think I would be of better use if I went out and tried to train myself, hone my skills so to speak." Lancelot whispered.

"Thank you for all you have done." Uther whispered and then sent him away. Lancelot found Merlin at the doorway of the sick ones. Arthur was already patched up, and Crystal's breathing was becoming shallower by the hour. Merlin turned away from them to look at Lancelot.

"Well you did it." Merlin whispered.

"Don't you mean you did it?" Lancelot asked. Merlin stared at him, shocked, stuttering over the right words.

"Come on Merlin, '_Anouielle Gifeluec' _I heard you." Lancelot whispered. Merlin could only stutter more, he couldn't go to the dungeons, he needed to help Arthur fulfill his destiny.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Lancelot whispered. Merlin smiled, linking arms with him they took their leave of the sick ones to revel in what little wine Gaius had in his hut. After all they did deserve it.

--

It was late afternoon Arthur was over looking the tending of his knights, Giaus was collecting more herbs for the girl, and I was watching her. She was getting worse, and this was worrying everyone she had come in contact with, including me. I could see fresh blood forming on the new wrappings, which I found odd, Gaius had just re wrapped her and she had well forming scars. I hesitantly leaned over and began to unwrap the linens, I didn't mean to unwrap her fully, only her shoulder where the trio of gashes started. I could see the haggard and torn edges of skin on either said, no sign of scabs, almost as if she had been sliced again, then I saw it. The smallest Mark on her shoulder, possibly the size of one gold coin, slightly covered by the first jagged slice and it finally made sense. Her odd behavior, the unsealing wound, the fact that she survived such a wound in the first place, but what was she doing here? Her kind had been destroyed, each everyone hunted and killed. I watched her eyes flutter open, her eyes no longer a normal color, they were a bright blue, another sign of her kind, eyes that could stare down into your very soul, eyes that could translate the thoughts of the mind, eyes that could take control of someone's mind, there was no doubt now.

"I know what you are, now heal yourself." I demanded. She blinked once or twice, her eyes changing from the bright blue to the deep purple and then her eyes closed again. I didn't know if I had gotten to her in time, I could only hope she headed my demand.

--

Merlin had said good bye to Lancelot, and had stood with Gwen and Arthur waving him good bye from Crystal's borrowed bedroom. She was awake when they came to see her, sitting up in bed and finally showing some sort of energy and appetite. She had demanded Arthur carry her to the window so she could wave good bye to the would be knight as well. Merlin smiled at her sudden recovery wondering what others would say about what brought it around, though no one really seemed to question it at all. Crystal was the first to notice Gwen's tears, and produced a small trinket that Lancelot had given her. She gave the leather band to her, with a know all smile. Gwen smiled back at her, a sort of unspoken bond between them. Arthur carried crystal back to her bed, Merlin sat beside her, as Gwen produced more fabric and needles for her to sow with.

"What shall I sow first?" She asked her companions. She smiled as they all shot of random ideas for her, taking a hold of the hem of Gwen's dress she began to work on an elaborate design only she would have. From the door Morgana watched, wanting so much to be like her, but not entirely knowing how.


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden Magic

xStarletx

**A/N: Hey guys, I know long long time. I've started other projects and I sorta forgot about this one. As you can see I changed my Penname, do you like it? I have a Twilight fic now, so if you like twilight I suggest you check it out. Tell me if you like it. Don't forget to Review people, hopefully you like this chapter. Next chapter will be friggen hilarious I PROMISE! Thnx guys** **=P**

Chapter 4 – The Evils of Exams and Magicians

* * *

"YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO!" She shrieked. Merlin's eardrums nearly burst at the offensive sound.

"I've already said no!" Merlin cried. Crystal had made an amazing recovery, and her powers were getting stronger by the second. Her attitude and her need to move around and not just sit still in bed had become nearly uncontrollable. Soon the good old crystal he was used to would be back.

"If you do not let me go I swear to god I will hunt down Nimeuh this very night kill her, and then come back and kill YOU!" she cried, her finger jabbing him over and over again so hard that he knew his collar bone would be bruised.

"I don't understand what is so important." Merlin snarled crossing his hands over his chest, hoping to ward off anymore painful pokes.

"I have exams starting today, they're tests in need to get in order to get a university degree which I need to get a job, if I don't show up for my exams, I don't pass my courses, I don't get my degree and I don't get a good job, and you will die." Crystal snarled. Merlin didn't understand what University or degrees were, but in her time if that's what she needed to procure a good job maybe this was important, however Merlin didn't want to let her go.

"How do I know you'll come back?" Merlin asked. Crystal inched closer to him. She took a dagger from her waist, something he was sure wasn't there before. She bared her shoulder, showing him for the first time a winged heart tattoo, she crossed the dagger over it, the x glowed slightly before she said,

"I promise to return once my exam session is over." Merlin thought this over, she had just bound herself to him once again by promise. He had been reading about Slayers and knew that this meant that she couldn't go back on it, yet still he didn't want her to leave.

"What do I tell Uther?" Merlin asked.

"Don't worry I'll deal with that." She whispered a sly look crossing her face.

--

"You need to go where?" Uther asked.

"Home." Crystal repeated.

"No."

"I don't think you understand. I'm leaving today whether you like it or not, my friend needs me and I will be on by her side for every second." Crystal replied. Uther's eyes glanced up flashing at her contempt.

"You have some nerve you insolent child." Uther snarled standing to address her, Arthur fidgeted uncomfortably but Crystal didn't back down.

"Well someone has to show you that you don't control the world." She snarled. Uther could only stare at her.

"I beg to differ."

"You don't control the rain, or the sun, what people will think or say, and you definitely don't control your destiny." She warned, Uther's eyes narrowed at her.

"If you leave your job will no longer be here." Uther countered. Crystal smiled gracefully at him.

"You're bluffing." She whispered and then left.

"She has the manners god gave a cow." Uther swore.

"Yet you let her talk to you like that." Arthur whispered. Uther stared at him.

"It is a nice change of pace, she questions me and it gives me a nice challenge every now and again." Uther explained. Arthur could sense something was off about this, it was almost as if his father was scared of her.

Merlin watched Crystal open a portal that would take her to her time, she said good bye to Merlin and Gaius, who both wished her good luck on her exams. Merlin wasn't excited about this, he expected something to happen once she was gone, he could feel it in his bones, but she told him that everything would be ok and for a while he was content with that. That night Morgana fell ill.

--

Gaius was with Morgana, he had said that she was suffering from a fever of the brain, and that she was going to die. Arthur found himself rushing back and forth not quite sure where he was going or coming from, the news of this having shocked him to the very core. He was in the courtyard when a hooded stranger came up to him.

"I hear the lady Morgana is ill." He whispered. Arthur rounded on him, ready to take his frustration out on him.

"What is it to you?" Arthur asked.

"I have a cure, a remedy for all ills." He replied. Arthur thought this over, maybe he should bring this up to his father.

Uther hadn't left Morgana's side once, he sat on the bed beside her, stroking her hand as she lay struggling to breathe. Gaius stood beside her he sighed sadly.

"It is a brain fever I'm afraid I can't help her. She'll die today Uther, and there is nothing I can do." Gaius whispered sadly.

"We can't let her die!" Arthur cried.

"There's nothing I can do!" Gaius replied.

"There's a mysterious man, I think he called himself Edwin, he said he had a cure for all ills. Please let's give him a chance."

"I don't like the idea of leaving Morgana's well being in a stranger's care." Uther snarled.

"But if she's going die it couldn't hurt to let him look at her?" Arthur whispered. Uther looked to Gaius.

"You're right it couldn't hurt." Gaius whispered. Uther sighed and gave in.

--

Edwin had been alone with Morgana for only a few moments, there was a vase that contained the flowers he sent. He smiled, she had gotten his flowers after all. Taking out a needle and a cloth he pricked Morgana's ear, the first of part of his plan. Behind him he heard an in audible gasp.

"May I please have some privacy?" He asked without turning around.

"Oh, yes, sorry." He heard someone whispered, that must have been her maid servant, a mousy little thing who's father worked in the armory. Nothing to worry about really, no one would believe her anyway. He bent in and whispered softly a chant he knew by heart by now.

--

"I am sorry to report that what Gaius thought was a fever of the brain was actually a hemorrhage." Edwin boomed as he walked down the steps from Morgana's chamber.

"But there was no blood in her ear." Gaius countered, ready for this Edwin revealed the handkerchief with the blood he had taken from Morgana's ear. Gaius looked shocked.

"What did you prescribe for her?" Edwin asked.

"Rosemary, for cerebral stimulation." Gaius snarled. Edwin smirked at him.

"Perfectly understandable since you thought she had a fever and needed the blood to flow through the brain, but since it was, in fact, a bleeding of the brain you can see just how dangerous that was exactly." Edwin replied. Uther gasped at this.

"But it's not his fault, your majesty." Edwin continued, "He cannot help his age."

Gaius bristled at this comment, this looked bad on him but he knew that there was no oversight. This Edwin had done something strange to Morgana, and that was that.

--

Merlin had been charged to help Edwin move into a small room close to the kings. He was helping him move around his strange utensils when he came across a box with an incantation on the top. When he opened the lid there were nothing but dead beetles. But when he said the incantation the beetles came alive. Suddenly Edwin was beside him, the small lid banged shut nearly taking one of Merlin's fingers as Edwin snatched it out of his hands. Merlin stuttered, had Edwin just seen him to magic?

"So you have the gift as well." Edwin murmured, Merlin felt his heart stop, that was just great, now Crystal didn't have to come back, Merlin was going to be executed. Merlin decided it would be safer to just play stupid. He stuttered a response but Edwin merely ignored him and whispered the magic code word again and the beetles ceased to move.

"You see I have it as well, we need to stick together you and I." Edwin murmured. Merlin smiled, he liked the idea of having a magical friend in the court.

This sentiment was quickly soured, once Edwin revealed his true nature. He was pushing for Gaius to be removed. Yes he had some crazy remedy, but Merlin doubted that Gaius missed anything, or had made any mistakes. He shouldn't have to leave. Merlin needed Crystal to come back, and he needed her to come back now.

--

As his one last favor was to look through the black book. The book of all the murders. After getting his friend Geoffrey to give him the massive tome Gaius paused in his packing. He leafed through the pages until he found the page he was looking for. He scanned the number of names until he found the three he was look for.

"I knew it." Gaius snarled. He shut the book, and covered it with its cloth and then rushed out into the hall way. He found Edwin in the palace room next to the kings bedroom.

"I know who you are now." Gaius snarled. Edwin turned to him.

"I wondered what had happened to you. The boy who tried to get his parents away from the fire. You took your mother's last name." Gaius accused. Edwin laughed.

"And what do you plan to do?" Edwin challenged.

"I will tell Uther, and he will have you put to death." Gaius warned. Edwin laughed more at this, Gaius was slightly confused.

"If you do that I will be certain to mention that Merlin has the same gift I do. Would you like to see him be put to death as well?" Edwin snarled. Gaius had nothing to say to that, Edwin continued. "You will leave tomorrow, and I will kill Uther, and if you try to stop me I will take Merlin with me. So Choose Gaius, Merlin or your precious King."

Gaius quickly left the suddenly stuffy room, what choice did he have? His love for his king was nothing for his love for Merlin. He was packing his things after all. Damn he needed Crystal here right now.

--

Edwin had given a freezing potion to the king, he was just waiting for it to take effect. He waited outside the room, watching through the partial open door as Uther took the draught he then counted to five, before moving into the room. Uther looked at him, panic in his eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've planned this." Edwin murmured to him. "I was surprised you didn't remember me, you killed my parents. And my burns, I got them by trying to drag them out of the fire. I'm going to enjoy your death Uther Pendragon." Edwin leaned in and whispered the magical keyword and then dropped the one beetle on Uther's pillow, watching it crawl up into his ear.

"I shall have to go majesty, you see someone might come in to check on you and I don't wish to be here. But do relish in this majesty, you have been the best revenge a boy can get." And with that Edwin left the room. He strode into his small room chuckling to himself, my god he was good.

"You shouldn't be so proud Edwin." Gaius snarled coming out from the shadows. Edwin frowned.

"On the contrary, I am very proud. He'll be dead soon, and then magic can come back." Edwin countered.

"Do you think Arthur could be persuaded to lift the ban on magic if magic will be the one to destroy his father?" Gaius countered.

"He will never know." Edwin snarled.

"I'll tell him." Gaius cried.

"I won't let you." Edwin started to warn when Gaius suddenly spouted a mouthful of magic that didn't work as well as he planned.

"I think you meant…" Edwin cried and with those few words Gaius was thrown back against the wall. With a flick of his hand a fire started, trapping Gaius in a ring of fire he wouldn't be able to extinguish. And just when he was free to go, Merlin rushed into the room. He took in the sight of his friend Gaius trapped in the ring of fire and obviously came to the right conclusion. He levitated an axe he was going to send it to Merlin's skull when he heard the strangest song.

"Somebody call 9-1-1 Shorty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa-o." He turned to see the strangest girl dancing provocatively going in and out of the ring of fire obviously unaffected by the flames. Edwin decided that she was the greatest threat and with a change of mind the axe changed its course and found its mark in her back.

--

She took her tests, did her exams, and had aced yet another year of school. Considering she was often off doing her adventures. She was dancing at a club with her friends when she felt the pain in her back. She was suddenly aware that her promise had removed her from her party to wherever Merlin was. Slightly problematic, was he in a fight then? She noticed the fire first, and Gaius who was trapped inside. She extinguished that first.

"Crystal?" She heard Merlin whispered. Ah so he was here. She turned around to assess the situation. A Strange blonde boy covered in burns at one side, and Merlin at the door looking at her as if she would drop dead. She saw that the coat of arms was missing an axe, and suddenly understood.

"I have an axe in my back don't I?" Crystal asked. Merlin nodded. The burnt boy was staring at her as if she were some demon.

"And was it you, or the human piece of toast over here?" Crystal asked, looking the boy up and down, as she moved towards Merlin.

"Definitely Edwin, I wouldn't aim anything sharp at Gaius." Merlin offered up.

"Ah, so you like sharp things?" Crystal asked him. Edwin made no noise.

"He's also a magician." Merlin interrupted. Crystal stared at him.

"I can tell that." Crystal snarled. She took a deep breath and concentrated. The axe took itself out of her back and the wound healed almost immediately. The axe floated out above her head.

"You can have this back Edwin." Crystal smiled, and with those words the axe flew back, crashed through the magic barrier he had put up and collided with his skull. Merlin winced and looked away, but Crystal merely smiled.

"Well What the hell did I miss when I was gone?" Crystal asked.

"You are not allowed to leave again." Merlin cried.

"Ever!" Gaius inputted. "Now we have to help Uther."

"What happened to Uther?"

"Just come on!" Merlin near shrieked grabbing onto Crystal's arm and then dragging her out into the hallway and into Uther's room

Crystal looked down at Uther, his eyes were closed now. He looked as if he were asleep. It would be funny if he were to wake up an find the trio staring down at him all trying to figure out if he were alive or dead. Then again maybe not.

"What's wrong with him?"

"A death beetle. If we don't take it out correctly it could kill him." Gaius whispered. As Merlin and Gaius argumed about the safest way to get a death beetle out of his ear, Crystal leant forward and took a deep breath. She blew a sharp blast of air into his ear and the beetle came flying out the other side.

"Well don't just stand there SQUASH IT!" Crystal screamed. Merlin, finally coming out of his stupor hastily squished the bug beneath his toe. Suddenly Uther's breathing returned to normal and it then truly looked like he was in a deep and peaceful sleep.

"Sheesh, a boot is the natural enemy of those damned beetles, and the only safe way to get the little parasite out, other then the right word is a good solid blast of wind." Crystal lectured.

"You need to teach me how to do that." Merlin demanded.

"That's not what I'm here for." Crystal argued. Gaius smiled as the two teens took their argument out into the hallway. Uther would live, and yet another crisis had been adverted, now onto the next one.

--

Crystal was met with a flourish of hugs and praises the next morning when Arthur caught sight of her. She even got a glowing smile from Uther when she presented herself.

"I take it I still have my position." She whispered cheekily to him. Uther half smiled.

"For now." He answered vaguely. Crystal thanked him and then took her leave, with Merlin and Arthur quick on her heels.

"What shall you teach me today? Merlin go make yourself useful draw Crystal a bath" Arthur demanded.

"How about some manners?" Crystal asked. Arthur didn't notice her words, but Uther who could still hear them did.

"She is by far the most insolent wench I have met yet employ." Uther sighed to himself.

"I'm sure she is sire." Gaius responded, he knew well enough he liked the challenge.

"I truly didn't recognize him." Uther suddenly stated.

"Who sire?" Gaius questioned, though he had a feeling he knew who.

"Edwin, I can't help but wonder who else I've drawn to ruin?" Uther replied.

"I knew Edwin's parents sire, they were practioners of the black arts." Gaius reasuured.

"Yes, but there could still be others." Uther replied.

"We just need to be more careful when it comes to screening." Gaius answered. Uther smiled.

"My you have been good to me Gaius, I hope you never leave me." Uther whispered. Gaius smiled, till death he thought.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, or to check out my other Fanfics!!! Thanks guys!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forbidden Magic**

**xStarletx**

**A/N: Here we are, the next chapter =P I hope everyone likes it. This sucker is long. I know it's been a while since I updated, but you know how it is, you get in the groove of one particular story and you forget about the others. I'm sad to say that that happened with Everlasting Enemies, my Twilight Fic. It's completely now, and I'm going to wait until I finish a story or two before I start posting Part 2. I hope you enjoy this one in particular you get a bit more magic in than previous chapters, don't forget to review! Oh I have now dedicated a large portion of my homepage to descriptions of my stories, they list which are finished or not as well, take a look see if something catches your eye feel free to check it out. Thanks again guys!!!!**

Chapter 5: Don't Trust A Pretty Face Especially If It Wants To Kiss You

* * *

Arthur had gone out hunting that day, which gave Crystal and Merlin the rare few moments alone together. Merlin was starting to doubt who it was that had won Crystal's affection. There were times he was certain it was himself, like the night she had had this horrible nightmare and demanded that he hold her through the night. Then there were the times he was sure it was Arthur, like when he was teaching her to dance and then ended up falling so that Arthur was on top of her. If Merlin hadn't arrived at that moment to tell Crystal that she had another embroidery request, he was more than certain they would have kissed, or maybe even more. We had decided on a ride that day and surprisingly, for a girl who rode in large metal beasts in her time, she could ride a horse. They were giggling and laughing. Arthur must have sensed the happiness Merlin and Crystal were sharing for the hunting party showed up.

"Well hello, what are you two doing out?" Arthur asked, disapproval shining through the polite smile he had donned on his face.

"We were just out for a ride." Crystal replied, pointing out the obvious, they were on horses after all.

"You said you didn't want to ride today." Arthur countered.

"I said I didn't want to hunt." Crystal argued, suddenly Crystal stopped. She squinted at someone riding closely behind Arthur, but to his left.

"Who is she?" Crystal asked point to the oval faced brunette. She was wearing a red cloak, and had a ringlet of red rubies around her forehead. Crystal was blatantly staring at her now, looking her over from head to toe.

"This is Lady Sophia now stop staring you're being very rude." Arthur demanded. Crystal glared.

"Is she human?" Crystal asked out right. For a second fear flashed across Lady Sophia's face.

"Of course she is." Arthur hissed. "She can hear you you idiot!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course she can hear you, she's not five feet away from us." Arthur cried.

"No, if she's human? Did she appear in a flash? Or out of nowhere?" Crystal asked. Merlin hit her, why was she acting like this?

"No, she and her father were being chased by bandits." Arthur argued.

"Were they running exceedingly fast?" Crystal mused.

"For God Sake Crystal! They are human, and that is that!" Arthur yelled, lifting his hands to the heavens as if she exasperated him. Merlin glanced to Crystal, she was eyeing Lady Sophia again with extremely visible distaste on her face. Merlin felt his cheerful mood drop considerably, she was acting so strange about that girl. Could it be that she was jealous of Arthur's affections being placed on someone else? It seemed as if Merlin got his answer after all. Crystal was in love with Arthur, not with him.

--

Lord Aulfric managed to sweep Uther off his feet, he gained a room of his prestige and the best service, Merlin's of course. Crystal had been commissioned to embroider their clothes, or new ones with emblems of their choice. Merlin had to drag Crystal out of the room before she spoke out against them once again.

"I cannot even begin to fathom what it is about her that is upsetting you so." Merlin mused to himself.

"She's odd, there's something up with her, some sort of Magic, but not witch like, something different." Crystal tried to explain.

"Just her?" Merlin asked.

"No her and her father, they worry me, she shouldn't be alone with Arthur. Think we could keep him away from her?" Crystal asked.

If you were to throw yourself at him, Merlin thought to himself. He couldn't bear voicing the words for she might just do it and that could possibly break Merlin completely.

"I can't believe I have to wait on them hand and foot, like I'm a servant. Ohhhhh I'm gonna spit in their soup!" Crystal continued to rant, as she made her way back to Gaius' hut. Merlin trailed after her there was something strange about them, but most people were strange, look at Crystal, she was the oddest of the bunch. He made a mental note to ask Gaius about it later.

--

The next morning Crystal and an appointment with Arthur and as usual Merlin went with her it was always entertaining to see Arthur and Crystal argue over what they would do that day together. Crystal threw the door open to see Arthur getting ready to leave.

"Ah I take it you have decided what you want to do today." Crystal guessed smiling at him.

"Oh, Crystal. Uh, I forgot that we were, um… can we meet up later tonight, we can get more fabrics for you to embroider on." Arthur offered, obviously flustered.

"But I'm on annoying guest duty this evening." Crystal frowned crossing her had across her chest.

"I know but Lady Sophia would like me to take her for a walk in the forest." Arthur explained. Merlin shrunk away from Crystal who had turned a vivid color of red.

"You're going to ditch me? For that freak show?" Crystal bellowed, Arthur shrunk under the glare of her rage, Merlin ran and hid himself behind Arthur's never used changing screen.

"She's not a freak, if anyone's a freak you are. Lady Sophia is a proper lady, beautiful, respectful and genteel unlike you." Arthur growled, pointing an accusatory finger at Crystal. She looked at him with a know all expression, but most of all she seemed hurt.

"Mark my words Artie, when she's about to kill you and you're begging for someone to save you. It won't be me. We're done. I'm not helping you anymore." Crystal predicted then stormed out. Arthur watched after her Merlin came to stand beside him.

"I think you hurt her feelings Arthur." Merlin deduced. Arthur shrugged then handed him a purse of gold.

"Buy her something pretty, something from me." Arthur ordered. Merlin looked at the little bag it was the most gold he had ever held in his life. He watched Arthur rush out to meet Lady Sophia. Merlin thought over his choices for what he could buy Crystal, what would she like? Not another bolt of fabric that's for sure. Merlin shut the door behind him as he went in search of Crystal, today they would go to the market and pick out something for her.

When Merlin couldn't find Crystal when he went looking for her so he went to the market without her, he would get her something blue and sparkly he decided. He looked over the vendors wares and came across a stunning light blue sapphire cut in the shape of a heart, much like the one Crystal had tattooed on her shoulder. It didn't even cost him the full purse of gold, so he purchased a lovely silver chain to go with the small pendant. Merlin quickly pocketed the gifts and headed back towards the castle. As he was walking he noticed Lord Aulfric walking towards the forest. Following Crystal's hunch Merlin snuck off after him. He followed him deep into the forest, where they came upon a lake, Merlin had seen the lake on the map but no one dared venture that deep into the woods, thieves and pixie folklore and such stopped most from adventuring to the serene waters. Hidden safely behind a tree Merlin watch Aulfric chant words in a language he had never heard before and in a blinding flash of light a portal was opened and small blue flying imps were fluttering around. The one with the crown addressed Aulfirc.

"Why do you call us oh fallen one?" He asked.

"I wish to Barter passage to Avalon." Aulfric declared. The small crowned imp laughed at him.

"You have been punished for killing one of our own to die a mortal death. There is nothing you could barter to get back through our gates." He scoffed.

"I know, but that was my crime, not the crime of my daughter. Please do not punish her as well. It is her passage that I barter for not my own." Aulfric pleaded. The crowned one thumbed his jaw line as he thought about the offer.

"And whose soul do you offer up? You are aware it must be a prince's soul are you not?"

"I offer the greatest Prince ever to be born. Arthur Pendragon." Aulfric announced. Merlin felt his blood run cold, Crystal was right. Both Lady Sophia and Lord Aulfric weren't human, and they were after Arthur. Goddamn it did she have to be right about everything. Merlin ran back to the castle he needed to find Crystal and Gaius, and he needed to warn Arthur about Sophia.

**

Merlin couldn't find Crystal anywhere , but when he found Gaius and relayed to him what he had witnessed at the lake.

"You actually caught a glimpse of Avalon?" Gaius asked in wonderment.

"Yes, what is Avalon anyway?" Merlin asked, still confused, and definitely worried.

"It's the fairy realm, the world of immortality, few mortals have glimpsed it let alone bartered passage inside. This must mean that Sophia and Aulfric are fairies." Gaius deduced. Merlin ran a hand over his face this was not a good time for Crystal to go missing.

Merlin was called to the great hall to help with the dinner rush, during the serving, Uther flagged him over.

"Crystal was supposed to be helping, why are you here in her place?" Uther asked.

"Well, you see, I can't quite find her, your majesty." Merlin managed to stutter out.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Uther raged. Everyone stopped in their joyful banter and turned to the coloring king. Merlin began to stammer, not quite sure what to say. Uther waved a hand at him and Merlin immediately clamped his mouth shut.

"You, Arthur and I will discuss this after dinner. Go attend to our guests." Uther demanded. Merlin hung his head.

_Where are you Crystal?_

After dinner Uther called Arthur and Merlin to a meeting, he had also called Gaius.

"Have you seen Crystal today?" He asked the four.

"I haven't seen her since, I, well… not since this morning" Arthur answered sounding rather guilty.

"Arthur scheduled some time with her this morning as you may well remember, I haven't seen her since her and Merlin left this morning. Though I must say I was rather surprised to see him returning with Lady Sophia and not Crystal." Gaius replied. Everyone turned to Merlin.

"I haven't seen her since she stormed out of Arthur's room." Merlin answered hastily, Arthur shot him a nasty look, one that said you should have kept your mouth shut.

"She stormed out of your room? What did you say to her?" Uther demanded of his son.

"Nothing, I merely told her I was courting Lady Sophia this morning, and that I would postpone till the evening, but I'm afraid she dreadfully dislikes Lady Sophia and took it the wrong way." Arthur explained. Uther turned to Merlin, who squirmed under his gaze.

"Is that true?" He asked. Arthur's look told him to lie, but Uther's stare told him he knew Arthur was lying.

"He called her an oddball and told her she was nothing short of a barbarian and she was dreadfully insulted by that and left." Merlin replied truthfully. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Now of course I said that in a nicer way, but yes something to that effect was said." Arthur had admitted.

"She must have thought you were dismissing her." Gaius wondered aloud.

"No, she dismissed herself that's what she did." Uther growled.

"I sent Merlin out to get a wee token of affection for her." Arthur called to his defense.

"And I got her one see." Merlin replied hastily pulling the trinket out of his pocket and handing it to Arthur. \

"What this spindly little thing? It's not even real. Don't tell me you spent that purse of gold on this useless thing/." Arthur scolded. Merlin pinked.

"She likes the color blue, and the shape, she won't care much if it's real or not, she wears glass diamonds after all!" Merlin defended. Arthur rolled his eyes once again.

"I will send soldiers out to scout for her, she couldn't have gotten far." Uther snarled. "She'll be put in the stocks for the day when she gets back, dismissing herself. Honestly."

Uther dismissed the trio to their beds, but Merlin followed after Arthur.

"Why are you following me Merlin? Why don't you go out and look for Crystal?" Arthur accused.

"Why don't you?" Merlin challenged.

"Cause she's mad at me that's why." Arthur replied.

"Look, I need to talk to you about Lady Sophia." Merlin quickly changed the subject.

"What about her?" Arthur asked.

"I heard Lord Aulfirc talking, and their planning to kill you. You must stay clear of her." Merlin pleaded.

"What? Now Morgana has you fighting her battles as well? Honestly, first Crystal then Morgana and now you, what's gotten into everyone?." Arthur cried, obviously not believing a single word Merlin was spewing.

"But it's true!" Merlin tried to convince him.

"Lady Sophia is nothing but a beautiful young maiden who has shown some interest in me, probably because I have come to her rescue twice now." Arthur reasoned. Merlin tried to argue further but a knock came at the door.

"Arthur, I must speak with you. It is of grave importance." Sophia cried from the other side.

"Don't open it!" Merlin pleaded stepping in Arthur's way, Arthur merely pushed him aside.

"Come on in Sophia. Merlin was just on his way to find Crystal. She seems to have gone missing." Arthur explained, offering the sweetest of smiles to you.

"It's is because of her that I came. She has threatened my life, she is determined to make you hers." Sophia confided to him.

"See, I told you she loves me. Right where is she, we shall have a chat her and I." Arthur proclaimed walking away from her.

"Arthur you must protect me from her." Sophia pleaded gripping his arm.

"Alright then. Merlin you go find her. Where did she go of to?"

"The Turrets." Sophia answered.

"You heard her, get her and bring her back. Tell her I got her a pretty bobble." Arthur demanded. Merlin felt his hopes surge, if he could just get to Crystal in time before they could do anything to Arthur. Merlin met the cold winds blowing about the turrets with grim determination but Crystal was nowhere to be seen.

"Crystal?" Merlin called out to the wind, there no was no response.

"CRYSTAL!" Merlin screamed, his voice echoing out over the woods, he could see the torches from the scouting parties, returning from their search. None had Crystal with him.

"I need you Crystal." Merlin whimpered to himself, he felt the wind change from chilling to scalding hot, it seemed to be whispering to him.

"Is that you Crystal?" Merlin asked, was this one of her tricks.

"I'm not coming back." The wind whispered to him. Merlin felt chills run down his spine, that was absolutely eerie.

"But I need you. They're going to kill him." Merlin pleaded.

"He is not my duty." And then it was gone, the heat the wind her voice gone. She wasn't coming back and it was all Arthur's fault.

Merlin drudged down the stairs angry with Arthur, angry with himself and angry with Sophia and Aulfric. Merlin knocked on Arthur's door, but there was no answer. Merlin wondered how long he had been up on the turrets it couldn't have been that long for Arthur to have gone to sleep already. Merlin wished to check on him but the room was bolted shut and he couldn't chance doing any magic at such an hour, servants were still about helping their guest get ready for the evening among other things. Merlin made his way down to the great hall where he heard Uther talking with his men.

"None mentioned seeing or hearing a very mouth brat with long black hair?" Uther was asking them.

"No, Sire. They said they heard crying in the woods though, they asked us to go look. We thought it might have been her that maybe she was lost." The leader announced.

"And did you find her?"

"No, but the trees sire, they seemed to move on their own, as if they were bewitched. We nearly lost our own way." The leader explained.

"Impossible." Uther muttered. "We will search tomorrow when there is more daylight. If she's in the forest we will find her."

"But the tales, what if they're true, what if there is something bewitching in the forest?" The leader whispered fearfully. Uther struck him.

"There is nothing in that forest, now pull yourself together. Tomorrow we will find her."

"Can I ask what is so important about this particular girl? You don't speak kindly of her."

"Of course no, she tries my patience regularly, but my son favors her and she can't go on the way she has, dismissing herself." Uther explained. The leader nodded. Merlin quickly tore himself away from the room, it would not be good to be caught eavesdropping on the King.

"Any sign of her?" Gaius asked as soon as Merlin came through the door.

"No, they think she may be in the forest, but I don't know if she even stayed in this time." Merlin replied.

"She has to, she can't leave our time until she kills Nimueh." Gaius reminded him. Merlin nodded absentmindedly. What if she was so angry she'd never come back? He definitely would reconsider his intertwining destiny with Arthur if she didn't. But there wasn't anything he could do at this late so Merlin ready himself for bed.

--

The next morning Arthur wouldn't let Merlin into his room, and when Arthur did come out he called a meeting in the great hall to address his father. He waited for everyone with a blank stare on his face completely catatonic. Merlin nudged him over and over again, but Arthur wouldn't look at him.

"Alright son, what is the big announcement?" Uther addressed his son.

"I wish to marry Sophia. Her beauty has ensnared me and I wish to marry her tonight. To be with her always." Arthur demanded. Everyone went silent, they couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. Merlin immediately presumed foul play.

"You can't be serious, you've only known her but a day." Uther attempted to reason.

"It does not matter. I wish to be with her. I don't need your approval." Arthur argued. Uther looked flabbergasted.

"I will not allow it. I will have you locked in your room. I shall have her sent away." Uther threatened.

"Then I will run to her. You cannot keep her and I apart." Arthur challenged.

"That is enough. You do not have my consent. Leave my sight. I can't be bothered with you now." Uther dismissed, waving him away. The hall broke out in chaotic whispers as Arthur stormed out of the hall with Sophia and her father in tow, and Merlin trailing swiftly on their heels. Sophia and her father disappeared into their rooms just down the hall and Merlin barged into Arthur's room.

"What are you thinking? You want to marry her? Come on she's a pretty face, that's not enough to marry her." Merlin argued. Arthur said nothing, he was packing a rucksack full of spare clothes.

"I know, this is because of Crystal, you think if she hears that you wish to marry Sophia she will come back." Merlin reasoned.

"I couldn't care less about Crystal. She's nothing to me." Arthur snarled, Merlin angered at this.

"Not two days ago you wouldn't let me any time with because Crystal needed to be by your side every waking minute of your day and now she means nothing to you?" Merlin cried, furious, he whirled Arthur around, his eyes were glossy, as if he weren't really paying attention.

"You're under a spell aren't you?" Merlin asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Very clever of you." Aulfric voiced from the door. "I suppose you have also deduced what we are."

Merlin said nothing, but he readied himself for a magic attack he hoped to get the first move in. Sophia moved over to Arthur and cupped his face in her hands.

"See, they're trying to keep us apart we must run from here if we ever wish to be together." She urged her eyes going red.

"I won't let you take him!" Merlin cried rushing forward to keep her spell from ensnaring him further in the process taking his eyes off of Aulfric. The fairy lifted his staff and the magic collided with Merlin sending him crashing into the wall. He slid down unconscious unaware when Arthur and the others left. Gaius shook him awake some time later.

"What happened my boy?" Gaius asked.

"Heattacked me." Merlin slurred he felt as if he had been rammed by a bull.

"Arthur is gone, and Morgana's dreams have become more vivid, she is worried about Arthur." Gaius explained.

"What dreams?" Merlin asked staring dumbly up at him.

"Not now Merlin, you have to go after Arthur. I'm afraid they must already be at the lake." Gaius warned. Merlin hopped up, and ran towards the closet. "Other way Merlin."

"I know, only kidding." Merlin cried rushing past Gaius and towards the door.

**

The armor clad Arthur stood waist deep in the water, he was in a catatonic state just staring at Sophia who was still standing on the bank of the lake.

"You're not coming with me? I'm only doing this so you and I can go back together!" She argued with her father, who embraced her quickly.

"I will never be allowed to return, but I will not let you be punished for my mistake. Go child, live a long happy life for me." He whispered tearfully to his child.

"I love you." She sobbed kissing him softly on the cheek. With their goodbyes said Sophia waded into the water. Aulfric lifted his staff and began to chant, Arthur's eyes closed.

"I'm sorry, but I do believe that Prince belongs to me." Someone voiced from behind Aulfric a low, loud growling accompanied the person's remark. He turned shocked, facing the assaulters.

"Sick 'em!" The person ordered. In the commotion Sophia pushed Arthur under the water.

**

Merlin ran as fast as he could he could feel his side aching in protest but he still kept running. He tripped over a raised root, but he quickly picked himself up and kept running. He came to the clearing where the lake was and found Aulfric's staff discarded. He picked it up ready to blast him but found no one there except the remnants of two disemboweled bodies. There was a large splash and someone resurfaced from the bottom of the lake, in tow was Arthur's unconscious body.

"You just had to be in full armor didn't you?" Crystal snarled to the unconscious boy. Merlin ran in to help her. Taking a hold of one of his arms, the two began to pull him to the sandy shore.

"Where have you been?" Merlin accosted her once they were on dry land. Crystal didn't listen to him she ripped his chest plate in two. Merlin blinked at the action, man she was strong. She put her ear to his lips, her finger to his neck.

"He not breathing, no pulse." She whispered. Merlin began to pace, Crystal was fingering Arthur's chest.

"What do we do?" Merlin asked. Disregarding him completely Crystal began to push on Arthur's chest.

"One, Two, Three, four, Five, Six, seven, eight, nine, ten…" she counted, when she got to ten Arthur bolted up water spewing out of his mouth and into Crystal's face. Crystal looked less then pleased, but Arthur looked to be breathing.

"That is the last time I save his life." Crystal snarled. Merlin dropped to his knees beside her, and embraced her, his jolly laughter bursting out of his chest and into the silent forest.

--

The following morning Arthur awoke to see Gaius and Merlin hovering over him.

"Ugh, what happened?" He groaned. "I can't remember."

"That would probably be the blow to the head." Gaius murmured.

"Hit to the head? I remember a girl…Sophia….." Arthur bolted up in bed. "Did I ask my father to marry her?"

"Yes you did." Merlin confirmed. Arthur threw a hand to his eyes and threw himself back onto his pillows.

"I can't believe it, she's not even that pretty. What did Crystal think? Was she angry?"Arthur asked.

"You said those hurtful things to her and she ran away remember?" Gaius asked.

"Did anyone find her?" Arthur asked.

"Uh, you can say that." Gaius mused.

"Ok, what happened?" Arthur demanded.

"Well after your father denied you permission to marry Lady Sophia, you and her fled into the night, no doubt to elope. Merlin went after you to try and convince you to come back and one thing led to another and he landed a blow to your head." Gaius explained. Arthur looked horrified.

"He landed a blow? On me?" Arthur questioned.

"Why don't we tell him the truth?" Crystal voiced from her distant place at the table. Arthur looked happy to see her, or possibly because Merlin hadn't landed a blow on him.

"Merlin only caught up with you after I had smacked some sense into you and done quite a bit of permanent damage to Sophia's lovely little face." Crystal announced.

"See now that sounds more reasonable. But we are not telling anyone about this? Do you understand?" Arthur warned. Crystal shrugged. Merlin struggled not to laugh, Gaius merely sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad my little plan to make you jealous worked Crystal, now I know you really do care about me." Arthur whispered laying himself back down.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Crystal snarled stalking out of the room.

When Arthur made it down to the main hall his father frowned upon his royal throne.

"When you did not come down for morning breakfast I thought you had eloped with Sophia" Uther declared.

"Merlin was supposed to tell you that I was out hunting, and that I had changed my mind about Sophia. You were right she was just a pretty face." Arthur explained. Uther shot Merlin a reprimanding look and noticed Crystal standing between them.

"Look who has come back." Uther cried waving at her.

"Oh, yes I found her in the forest while I was hunting. She was dreadfully frightened and she was definitely more disheveled." Arthur offered.

"I got lost in the woods, I never meant to be gone that long. But I lost sight of the castle you see. I don't know my way around here so well." Crystal tried to explained. Uther nodded.

"Well you're alright now, and that's all that matters. Are you both hungry?" Uther asked.

"FAMISHED!" Crystal cried rushing toward the table. Arthur followed after her, sitting himself down beside her.

"Can Merlin stay with us? He's hungry too." Crystal asked.

"No. he has chores to attend to." Uther waved off, Merlin put a hand to Crystal's shoulder, and began to walk away.

"Uh, here, it is to apologize for my rude behavior." Arthur sheepishly offered, handing her the pouch with the necklace. Merlin paused to watch her reaction. She opened the small pouch gingerly and drew out the pendant, she looked it over, Merlin waited for her appraisal with bated breath.

"If you don't like it Merlin is to blame, I told him to pick something elegant but he can't even get that right." Arthur snarled. Crystal turned her smile to Merlin.

"I love it." She breathed out, Merlin pinked a little.

"See I told you she'd like it." Arthur crowed, Crystal turned a sarcastic smile to Arthur.

"Why of course you did, help me get it on?" She asked him. She pulled her hair back exposing the back of her neck to Arthur who had stood to put the necklace on her. Merlin noted how Uther's gaze travelled from Merlin to Arthur, taking in Merlin's reddened face, and Arthur's shaking hands. Merlin turned away from the sight, despite what Uther must think about his odd behavior, but he couldn't watch Arthur's hands caressing her neck any longer. Gaius joined him as they walked towards his hut, Morgana came running towards him.

"I heard what happened, with Crystal how did she stop him from running with Sophia?" Morgana asked.

"She can be very persuasive when she wants to be." Gaius replied very illusively. "You should come by tonight, I will give you more of the sleeping draught." Morgana thanked him and walked away, Merlin turned to him confused.

"Sleep Draught what does she need that for?" Merlin asked.

"To keep her dreams from coming to her."

"What is wrong with her dreams?"

"She's a seer Merlin she sees the future in her dreams." Gaius explained.

"What does Uther think of that?"

"Don't be stupid Merlin, she must never tell Uther. He'd put her to death, no matter how much he says he loves her as his own." Gaius reprimanded. Merlin nodded, of course he would, he would probably kill Arthur if he had enough proof that Arthur was linked to magic. Walking away with Gaius Merlin turned to his companion.

"I'm glad she's back. Everything so much calmer when she's around." Merlin declared, his cheeks pinking a little bit about the comment. Gaius grumbled something in agreement.

"Yes, I have noticed that whenever she's not around we fall into complete chaos. It's quite a pattern, makes one wonder how we ever got along without her." Gaius mused. Merlin nodded, he knew how they got along, not very well that's how they were getting along. Merlin wondered how he could keep Crystal here with him for always.

* * *

**WHOO! I hope you guys likes the chapter. Don't forget to Review!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

Forbidden Magic

xStarletx

A/N: WOO! Chapter 6! Who's excited! Tell me what you think about it! Make me Happy! Just so you guys now, I'm trying to keep to a schedule so I should update next Wednesday, well I hope to. So come back next Wednesday and there should be another update! Hopefully! Lol Review when you're done!

Chapter 6: Give me Magic or Give me Death!

* * *

Crystal had been moody since banishing the fairy, Merlin had no idea if it was because she was getting tired of the roll she played her or if it was Arthur's constant pressuring. She had come close to exposing herself as a Slayer several times in her heated arguments with him. Had it not been for Merlin's interference Arthur would have known the truth.

He was escorting Crystal back to Gaius' hut after a particularly loud argument and Merlin could hear the air sizzling around her. She was radiating her anger not to mention quite a bit of heat. She suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Did you hear that?" Crystal asked. She turned towards the busy courtyard, there seemed to be some sort of commotion.

"Hear what?" Merlin asked, coming to stand beside her.

"Someone called for help." She whispered, she headed towards the scuffle, just as a little boy came running at her. Her clutched the folds of her brown dress, smudging it with his dirty fingers.

"Get back here!" A guard cried. Crystal threw him in Merlin's direction.

"Run! Hide!" She cried, the guards turned and Crystal attacked. Merlin watched as she fought them off with swords he didn't realize she had on them. He dragged the boy through the castle looking for a good place to hide him, and came across Morgana.

"Is that the boy? Bring him in here!" She ordered, quickly pulling the two of them into her quarters.

"I saw what Crystal did, she'll be in a lot of trouble." Morgana whispered. Merlin thought about that.

"Merlin! Get down to the main hall." Arthur snarled to from the doorway, luckily he didn't notice the boy lying on the bed. Merlin quickly ran to the door following after Arthur wondering what if this had something to do about Crystal.

--

She was in chains, she hadn't been in chains since her days in the Agency, and she didn't like the bad memories this was bringing back. She glared up to the idiot magic fearing king wishing to unleash her true power on him and give him something to truly fear.

"What were you thinking?" Uther raged.

"She obviously wasn't in her right mind!" Arthur cried.

"No, I was thinking that guards were rushing straight at me with swords. Tell me great king if I were to rush you with a sword in my hand would you try to stop me or take a chance on the slightest of possibilities that I'm after something behind you?" Crystal snarled. The air was crackling around her, she could tell, she could feel the cuffs melting and tried to calm her anger. She caught Uther's glare and knew that his patience with her was running thin, but then again so was hers.

"You killed seven of my men." Uther snarled.

"Reflex." Crystal declared her chin raised defiantly.

"Where did you even learn to fight like that?"

"I was trained to. Fight well or die early." Crystal told him. Uther's eyes narrowed.

"Who trained you?" Uther asked, he was eyeing her warily, a thought flew through her mind, no doubt his, and she knew right away.

"I think you know who trained me." Crystal whispered. Uther's eyes buldged and she knew that he knew what had happened.

"Put her in the dungeon!" Uther bellowed. Crystal laughed, though Arthur and Merlin were shocked.

"You think your measly iron bars will hold me?" Crystal taunted.

"STOP TALKING!" Merlin screamed. "Uther, she's harmless, she's not in any way a threat."

"Yes what Merlin said!" Arthur seconded.

"DUNGEON!" Uther screamed. Crystal could feel the two boys watching her as the guard led her out of the room, she had a feeling she had really fucked things up.

--

"Arthur's going to be checking the rooms." Merlin whispered walking into the room. Morgana came out behind her changing screen.

"Is Crystal alright?"Morgana asked.

"She's in the dungeon."

"No I'm not." Crystal cried stepping out from behind the dressing screen. Morgana cried out and whirled around.

"He's got a fever you know." Crystal pointed out.

"How did you get out?" Merlin cried.

"I walked through a few walls so what?" Crystal waved out. Merlin made a wild gesture, no doubt wanting her to shut up. "She knows about me and I know about her, we have an unspoken understanding."

"We do?" Morgana asked. Crystal fixed her with a know all look and Morgana quickly changed her tune.

"Apparently we do." Morgana confirmed. Arthur knocked on the door.

"Morgana let me in!" He ordered. Merlin scrambled to hide, Crystal grabbed him pulled him behind the dressing screen. Morgana opened the door.

"Hello Arthur, how may I help you?" Morgana asked. Merlin noticed that the boys boots were sitting by the table.

"We need to search your room." Arthur told her, there was an uncomfortable tone in his voice. Crystal charmed the boots to run to her, while Morgana had Arthur distracted with their arguments. Merlin caught the books just in time.

"Of course, he's right there behind the screen." Morgana cried, pointing to them. Crystal put a hand to the boy's chest and then to Merlin's arm, as if she were getting ready for some great feat of magic. They waited for Arthur to stalk towards the screen, and find them, but he didn't move.

"Fine, just be careful." Arthur told her and then left. Crystal came out from behind the screen.

"I best get going, before they notice I'm gone." Crystal whispered. Outside an alert was called. Crystal swore and ran towards the wall disappearing through the brick.

"We'll need to help him." Morgana told Merlin as she stood over the boy. "We need to get him out of the city."

"I don't know much about healing." Merlin mused.

"You can ask Gaius." Morgana suggested. Merlin shook his head.

"No he'd be furious." Merlin told her.

"We don't have any other options." Morgana pleaded.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE GOT OUT!" Arthur was heard crying as he ran past her door again. For a brief second all seriousness was cast aside as they enjoyed the hilarity of the situation.

--

"Have you searched everywhere?" Uther asked. Heading down towards the dungeon.

"Yes, Majesty, she must have escaped." The guard said.

"I told you to have someone watching her at all times." Uther reminded him.

"We did, I was right outside her cell, I turned around and she was gone!" The soldier cried. Uther rounded the corner and peered into the cell. Crystal lay on her straw padding her feet up in the air, she seemed content with just staring at her toes which were an odd color of red. She turned to Uther.

"What's all the commotion about?" She asked him innocently. The soldier looked flaberghasted.

"Sire, she wasn't there a few minutes ago, honest." He cried.

"Did you bring me something to eat? Or to do?" Crystal asked. Uther ignored him.

"If this happens again I will lock you in there with her."

"AW! You got me a friend! AWESOME!" Crystal cried. Uther shot her one last dirty look and then left her to herself. The soldier looked at her once as if to ask her how she got back in there. This time she would be more cautious, she would leave a carbon copy of herself, something that didn't live or breath but it would damn good decoy.

She pretended to be asleep, bewitched herself to make a copy and then slipped through the wall again. Only she somehow made a wrong turn and ended up in a cavern of sorts.

"Uh, look at this. Didn't know this was here." She murmured to herself. There was the sound of beating wings was heard and then a dragon appeared.

"Cool a dragon!" Crystal cried. "What sort of wisdom can you give me?"

"You're in the wrong time, and you're getting too attached to what you have here." The dragon told her. Crystal made a face.

"And you're a prisoner dragon flying through underground chasms." Crystal snarled back.

"Don't doubt your intuition. You will have to choose sooner or later. Change the course of history, and you personal fate or let things ride out. I hope you change it." The dragon confided.

Crystal was walking across the chasm to where he perched.

"My you are a strong one." He murmured. Crystal put a hand to his metal collar.

"And you're too old to be chained up." Crystal told him. The metal heated up and melted off the dragon's skin.

"There we go, nice and free. Get yourself out in the sky and don't you get yourself caught again." Crystal informed. The dragon chuckled, stretching his wings and eyeing the hole above them.

"I have waited for this day." The dragon murmured getting ready to launch himself into the air.

"You own me one dragon! I may come to collect someday in the future." Crystal whispered.

"I will be ready to align myself with you Crystal." The dragon replied. He stretched his wings and flew towards the sky. Crystal smiled watching him go, for a moment letting herself watch him fly so high and so free. It was a majestic sight she had seen before she could feel it. Turning herself away Crystal decided that it had been a long enough walk so she turned back and headed through the walls back to her cell. Just in time to have Uther come to her cell to yell at her for letting out the dragon. Well she apparently never left so it couldn't have possible been her.

Crystal thought about what the old Dragon had told her. She was conflicted, she had stuff to do in her time, but the more she was forced to stay the more she wanted to stay. This was good for her anymore. She could destroy everything she worked for in the future staying here. She'd have to finish this job quickly and get out before she got ensnared.

--

The plan had been to get him out, to escape while everyone was busy with the dragon, but somehow Morgana had gotten caught and now not only was Uther furious with her the boy was in the dungeon. The only consolation was that Crystal could watch over him. Merlin sat at the table with her, no doubt trying to help console her. They were thinking of a plan when Arthur came in.

"So when you said he was actually behind that screen, the boy was actually behind that screen?" Arthur cried. Morgana nodded.

"And you were in on it?" He asked Merlin.

"I helped her out a bit yes." Merlin told him. Morgana scoffed.

"A bit? Who brought the boy to me hmm?" Morgana cried.

"I was only doing as Crystal asked, she said take the boy and run, I was trying to find Uther!" Merlin defended.

"On the third floor? He was in the court yard, obviously you knew that!" Morgana argued.

"Stop!" Arthur ordered. Both fell silent though they glared at one another.

"We need to save him Arthur, he's just a little boy." Morgana pleaded.

"Excuse me, but I'm much more interested in saving Crystal from the fires then some druid boy who should have known better then to come here." Arthur shot back.

"Crystal can't burn she'll be fine." Merlin replied without thinking. He had told Morgana the same thing, he had forgotten completely that Arthur didn't know the whole truth.

"What?" Arthur asked. Merlin shook his head adamant that he wouldn't say anymore. Arthur chose to drop it.

"Say we were to bust them both out?" Morgana asked, neatly changing the topic. At least she knew better then to mention that Crystal could walk through walls. Arthur pinked slightly.

"Uh, well you see…" He mumbled.

"What did you do?" Morgana asked him.

--

Crystal had been chained to the bed, she turned to face the three people that walked in with a devious smile on my face.

"Mr. Kinky here tied me to the bed. I don't know what the devious little mind of his was thinking, but if Uther were to walk in you'd get such a tanning!" Crystal cried.

"Keep your voice down. This is for your own good. I can keep my eye on you and keep you out of the dungeon. And as soon as I can think of a good way to tell Uther that I will." Arthur told her and the others.

"Well this is great, let Crystal go and she'll get the boy." Morgana cried.

"Who Mordred?" Crystal asked.

"How do you know his name?" Arthur asked.

"He told me." Crystal replied.

"He doesn't talk."

"Sure he does, you just have to know the way in which he communicates. I happen to be well versed in his mode." Crystal told him.

"Then it's settled, unchain her and then we send her to get the boy." Morgana cried.

"Ok, I will admit that Crystal is a good fighter, but she can't fight off the whole army." Arthur argued.

"Sure she can." Merlin cried, completely confident.

"Uh, excuse me? I don't think so. Fighting a whole army is not in my job description, at least not in the one you gave me boy. Not my objective, not doing it." Crystal snarled folding her arms across her chest.

"Job? Objective? What are we talking about?" Arthur asked.

"You'll catch on sooner or later sweetie." Crystal consoled him. Arthur looked even more confused, Merlin could see the wheels in his head turning.

"How much would a normal mission like this cost?" Merlin asked.

"My money's different from yours, but I'd say around five thousand gold coins." Crystal summed up.

"What are you an assassin for hire?" Arthur asked. Crystal clapped a hand to his shoulder.

"Now you're catching on." Crystal congratulated. She was unchained now.

"How did you get that off?" Arthur asked.

"I had that off, seconds after you left. Not a difficult thing to remove." Crystal assured him.

"Ok, so wait. You hired an assassin? With what money?" Arthur cried.

"Got me on an oath basis, which is why I won't be doing any extra missions for free." Crystal snarled. "Saving you from Sophia was an extra mission, and I expect to be paid for that."

"I didn't need saving!" Arthur argued.

"That's cause you still don't realize what she was." Crystal argued back.

"I'll give you this ruby necklace if you save the boy!" Morgana cried, handing her the extravagant piece of jewelry.

"What the hell am I going to do with ruby necklace? Where will I ever get to wear it." Crystal asked, taking the necklace.

"Alright fine, but someone explain to princy over there, before I give him a heart attack." Crystal ordered. Merlin paled and Morgana looked away.

"Explain what?" Arthur asked. Crystal didn't wait to hear the rest, she had already walked through the wall.

--

She had her combat gear on, and she already felt more powerful. Something about the slimming black outfit and billowing black cape made her feel better about herself. Her array of weaponry was still behind her, in the invisibly weightless bag she carried with her always. She crouched above the soldiers in the shadows of the ceiling, each to drunk in their revelry to notice her slowly sneaking towards the boy. She made it to the cell without a hitch.

"'Ello Mordred." Crystal cried cheerfully. The boy stood immediately and ran towards the door.

_I knew you'd come for me!_ The boy cried in her mind.

"Yes well, what can I say I'm a softy at heart." Crystal told him, she pulled the door off it hinges, alerting the guards who came rushing at her. Crystal threw the bars at them which landed on them all with a sickening crunch. Crystal took the little boys hand and led him over the fallen guards. The groaned as she stepped on them, no doubt wishing they hadn't run in this directions.

"Sorry boys! We've got an appointment to get to, you understand don't you?"she taunted and then ran out of the dungeon. The alarm had been sounded and now she'd have to pick her choice of weapon, and at that moment her double swords would be the best option for what she'd have to face. She turned to face Mordred, taking his tiny shoulders in her hands.

"Alright Mordie, listen to me very carefully ok? Keep a hand on my cape at all times, got it?" She asked him. Mordred nodded.

"I'm scared." He whispered, his real voice sounding scratchy.

"Don't worry, I'm scared too. Just trust me." She whispered. Mordred nodded once again. Crystal turned and felt his hand latch onto her cape, he was a good listener. She put her fingers to her lips and whistled, the noise was loud and shrill and it gave away her position. She started forward, making out into the courtyard with many guards in a line awaiting her, behind the line on his charger was Uther, bearing down at her.

"Surrender now and we'll go lenient on you." Uther bellowed. Crystal's eyes narrowed – A challenged. Above them the sky darkened the clouds formed low and grey, thunder rumbled.

"Never." Crystal snarled. She raised her hand to the sky and lightning came down and collected in her palm, she threw the electric ball to the crowd, sending guards flying. She ran through the chaos, slashing anything that got in her way. Behind her Mordred struggled to keep up, his grip on her cape never lessening.

"Shut the gate!" Uther ordered, and the solid oak doors banged shut, they were surrounded now. Crystal looked back and saw that Arthur, Merlin and Morgana were on the front steps of the castle, horror outlined on all their faces. Crystal's eyes turned back to her foes, wondering what was taking her friends so long to get here, hadn't they heard her?

Outside the gate came a series of bangs. The doors buckled as if under extreme pressure. Crystal whistled again, and this time a sheer whinny carried over the continuous rumbling of the thunder storm she created. Lightning came down and struck a soldier, the others tried to run but Uther stopped them.

"Stand your ground!" Uther ordered. Chaos was taking over this time though and most were afraid to come towards her. The bangs on the doors were heard again and this time they were thrown open.

A black unicorn trotted into the courtyard, the massive head knocking into the soldiers in his way, knocking them to the ground. Crystal ran forward, putting Mordred up on the black leather saddle first, then mounting herself. Uther charged her, but the Unicorn turned it's massive head, horn down ready to impale the oncoming horse. As if sensing the threat the horse stopped and reared, no doubt not wanting to chance it's own demise. Uther was thrown to the ground.

Finally free, Crystal urged her steed through the open gates and out into the night. She paused on the hill top to look down at Uther, she then saluted him in a taunting manner, taking pleasure in the roar of rage it incurred. Her laugh echoed down to the palace as she galloped out into the night, free to do whatever she wished.

--

"How did this happen?" Uther raged. Merlin Morgana and Arthur were standing in front of his thrown each avoiding eye contact.

"I took her to my quarters to better watch her, and I suppose she escaped." Arthur murmured.

"I was in my quarters the entire time until I heard the commotion." Morgana whispered.

"Yes, you may leave. I doubt you had anything to do with this." Uther replied waving her away. She nearly ran from the room, afraid of Uther's anger.

"You two, I have a feeling you two have something to do with this."

"What is she father?" Arthur asked. Merlin never got a chance to tell him the truth.

"She's a slayer." Uther replied. Merlin swallowed, how long had he known what she really was?

"You killed all the slayers father." Arthur murumured.

"I thought I did, yes. I must have missed one." Uther mused.

"Why would you hire a slayer?" Arthur asked Merlin. Merlin paled as Uther's deadly glare fell on him.

"I didn't know she was a slayer majesty, honestly. I thought that we could use more help with you know the increasing threats on Arthur's life. You see I helped her a few months back, and she introduced herself as an assassin, I thought she could help." Merlin lied. Uther's eyes narrowed.

"She didn't act strange to you?" Uther asked.

"Of course she did. I just thought that was how assassins acted, I had never met one before." Merlin pinked. Arthur shook his head. Uther growled.

"If you say she helped you she is honor bound to return to you, and she will, and when she does we will be ready for her." Uther vowed. He dismissed the boys and Merlin gladly left the presence.

"You knew what she was." Arthur snarled, turning on Merlin. Merlin stammered his response until Arthur cut him off.

"Tell him about me, explain it to him. You're catching on Arthur. That's what she said. You knew." Arthur opposed.

"Your right. I did. She owed me, and I thought you needed the protection." Merlin countered. Arthur nodded.

"Where did she even come from?" Arthur asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Merlin told him.

"I'll believe anything now." Arthur scoffed.

"The future." Merlin whispered.

"Really? Is that why she acts so weird?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded.

'I can't believe I fell in love with a witch from the future." Arthur sighed. Sitting himself down on the stone steps. Merlin sat down beside him.

"It's just so hard not to love her." Merlin consoled.

"I know you feel for her too, but you have to know she'll pick me." Arthur told him. Merlin turned his glare to him.

"But her and I have more in common." Merlin snarled.

"But I'm the prince!" Arthur argued.

"It doesn't matter, when she's done here she'll have to go back to her own time." Merlin told him. Arthur leant back.

"We're just a bunch of love sick puppies aren't we." Arthur smiled gazing off into space.

"She has that effect on people." Merlin confided.

"Is it a spell?" Arthur asked. Merlin shrugged.

"She says it's just the power that radiates off of her, draws people to her. Like a moth to the flame." Merlin told him. Arthur frowned.

"That's a cynical way to describe it." Arthur mused. Merlin shrugged.

"She's actually pretty cynical deep down, she just tries to hide it. She's been through a lot in her world." Merlin told him, he noticed Arthur was staring at him.

"You and her talk a lot don't you?"Arthur questioned. Merlin nodded his goofy smile plastered to his face.

"We'll you're not going to be doing so anymore." Arthur ordered.

"She won't let you order her around anymore. Her secrets out, she won't care." Merlin tried to warn him.

"But you have to be ordered around." Arthur told him. Merlin frowned.

"You're not serious are you?" Merlin asked.

"Good night Merlin." Arthur whispered getting up and heading back towards his room. Merlin walked towards Gaius' hut. The last time Crystal was absent chaos had erupted, Merlin dreaded the thought of what could possibly happen now that she was gone again.


	7. Author's Note

Hey there Fans or people who are just going to read this. I'm the author, xStarletx and I know this isn't what I'm supposed to do, but I need to ask an important question.

So for any of those who follow me regularly, you'll know that this summer I had a goal to finish at least 5 of these stories, and I briefly considered working on finishing this one, I reread everything I wrote and was completely shocked at how terrible I made this story. I honestly just wanted to kill Crystal off and let that be done with it. And yes I've gotten quite a few "You're character's a Mary Sue" comments, which she is, clearly, though I attempted to even her out in later chapters, I really do appreciate the criticism except from that one really nasty person who just signed their name as … - honestly if you're going to go to the lengths to tell me my story and character are that horrible, at least have the never to put your name to it you coward. But that's not the point.

I need to know if there's anyone, who kinda likes this plot, and would like me to go over and rewrite everything, making it better, more coherent and all around less suckish. If you do could you do me a world of Favor and review and tell me so. If not I'm either going to leave this story as Unfinished or just end it here at Crystal leaving and that is that, or possibly just delete the story.

It's up to you guys for what you want me to do.

BTW I know I can write it better, for instance her is a link to a Commission of Crystal, I had drawn up and the story that goes with it. It's a remake of a part of the first chapter so clearly I can write better then the crap here.

xxvennxx. deviantart .com /art / Forbidden- Servant –179919861

Be sure to take the spaces out, ok? AWESOME!

I hope you enjoy this and I hope you respond.

Sincerely xStarletx


End file.
